


The Magical Mystery

by jillc



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7896682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jillc/pseuds/jillc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this story there is no prophecy involving Mordred. Merlin and Mordred are sent away by Arthur to look into a mystery involving magic. They arrive at a village to find out that people are disappearing. They learn that an old magical item from the Old Religion is being used by a sorcerer by the name of Galvan. </p><p>The more they search the more mysterious it becomes, but they realize they will have to trust one another totally and unite, to be able to solve the mystery and stop the sorcerer, from taking over Camelot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The First Quest

They had galloped at full tilt through the pouring rain. Beside them the scenery changed, from forest, to valley and back to forest again. The whole afternoon a strange eerie atmosphere prevailed in the sky above them. The number of cloud-bursts and different cloud formations; had made Merlin dizzy with wonder, as he rode alongside Mordred and a group of Knights. They were on their way to Landez a town on the edge of the White Mountains. There had been strange happenings going on there, which Arthur had wanted investigating.

Arthur himself was tied down with a meeting with Queen Annis, so Merlin had suggested himself and Mordred going along instead. From the reports that Merlin had read Mordred would be more help than Arthur anyway. It would also give him the chance to get to know the young newcomer more.

He already knew that Mordred was an accomplished rider he was very much setting the pace. Merlin was suddenly glad that he’d given the young man the map reading duties. He suspected though that Mordred was using his magical senses as well. Merlin could already feel the atmosphere changing, and one look at Mordred told him that he could feel it as well.

“Maybe we should stop for a short break?” Mordred asked, suddenly staring up at the sky. The sun was high in the sky, but the best of it was already behind them.

“Yes if that’s what you want, the horses could do with a brief watering.” Merlin admitted, say nothing of himself. “The village itself is not too far away from here anyway.”

Merlin hated long rides at the best of times, and some of the terrain had been quite uncomfortable. As ever Merlin seemed to be the only one feeling it, as he watched the young Druid jump from his horse.

Merlin ordered Sir Laurence to water the horses while he got a fire started he motioned to Mordred to join him. Making sure none of the other Knights were near he whispered to him.

“There is something strange about this place. I take it you noticed as well.”

“Yes.” Mordred agreed, looking around the trees suspiciously trying to take in as much as he could.

“While I get some food done, I suggest you take a look around. But don’t wander too far away Mordred.” Merlin warned.

“Okay we have more than one way to stay in touch after all.” Mordred smiled.

“Yes indeed.” Merlin acknowledged, watching Mordred disappear deeper into the forest. Merlin was still learning about the newcomer, and in many ways Mordred had already surprised him. His keenness made Merlin think of himself, when he had first arrived in Camelot. As he busied himself heating up the food, he briefly thought back to that time, how long ago that felt now. While Merlin knew he had come a long way, in reality he was much like Mordred. A loner, who for the initial acceptance, was still a shadow amongst his associates and friend’s.

It pained Merlin to know that despite the bit of progress he had made, he was still an outsider in Camelot. At least with Mordred he wasn’t quite so much alone, but he still wondered how much they had in common. While he had already seen much good in the young man’s character, he still felt a bit of unease. He knew that Mordred like himself was holding things back. Mordred’s background was a mystery, and it felt as if Mordred himself found it hard to talk about. 

Merlin was hoping the young man would unwind a bit more. He had certainly proved his loyalty to Camelot so far. But Merlin could not relax until he knew a bit more about him. He hoped by bringing him along, it would encourage the young man to open up a bit more. 

In a lot of ways they were still feeling each other out, trying to work out what the other one was really like. Merlin felt by the end of this trip they would both know a lot more about each other. That surely could only be a good thing for both of them and hopefully for Camelot too.  
*****************************************************************************************************************  
Mordred tensely walked down the woodland path, concentrating and using all his magical powers. From the moment the party had arrived here, he had felt tension around the place. It was nothing he could explain to himself or anyone else, it was just a strange feeling that was there, which he struggled to understand. He had felt like this once before when he was a young boy and he recalled no good had come from it.

The memory increased his tension, as he slowly walked around trying to focus his mind on anything that was unusual. The harder he tried though, the more challenging it became; for some reason his mind felt shaky and unsure about itself. It was as if he was walking into a void, and his whole thought process felt vacant and troubled.

The trees were not helping most of them were extremely wide, and bushy. The slightest breeze blew them making them seem as though they were ghostly figures, surrounding the nervous Knight. Mordred had been brought up in the forest, yet never had he felt such nervous tension about him. At times it felt as if someone was following him, he could feel the hairs on his neck standing up on end. The breeze messed with his mind, as he slowly turned behind him, only to find nobody was there.

In the end he gave himself a tough talking too. He was a Camelot Knight now, and they were frightened of no one. He straightened his shoulders and began to walk more boldly down the path. For a few minutes he seemed suddenly more relaxed, as though he was in control of his mind again. He felt nothing but focused as he walked on his sword drawn standing high in his hand. He looked from left to right, his senses suddenly acute and alert.

The quiet around him rather than startling him, encouraged him further and further along the path. Underneath his feet the ground became somehow less slippery and cumbersome. As he continued onwards a feeling of euphoria seemed to almost take him over. It seemed as if he now felt no fear at all, merely contentment a sense of seeing the world through different eyes.

He didn’t for one minute consider how it was that in a few moments, the mood in the forest changed so completely. It was like he was in a dream, walking along a path that seemed to go on forever. He was so in his zone that only when he was a few feet away, did he actually see the man ahead of him.

Mordred gave a start as he took him in. The man was tall, with very short cut hair and dressed in a long cloak, not unlike those he saw the Druid elders in, back in his childhood. But this man was not a Druid. Yet as Mordred stared at him, he felt there was something familiar about him. 

He slowly brought his sword up it was a defensive move, rather than an aggressive one. Mordred felt a strange feeling about not quite knowing whether the man, made him nervous or not. There was certainly nothing threatening about him, the man himself held his hand out towards Mordred as if wanting to quell any disquiet that Mordred may have. It was then that it hit Mordred, this man was a fellow magician.

“Please I mean you know harm.” When the man spoke, his voice had an almost musical quality about it, soft yet flowing. “I am here to help not hinder you.”

Mordred slowly dropped his sword until it lay down by his side. “Who are you?”

“That does not matter.” The man smiled, “It is what I have to tell you that is important.”

“Which is?” Mordred asked, suddenly feeling more relaxed but very curious.

“The place where you and Emrys are going is dangerous. You need to know certain facts if your mission is to be successful”

“How do you know about Emrys?” Mordred asked, tension back in his features that took even Mordred by surprise.

“Mordred I think all magical creatures know about this man. He is our great hope is he not? I am a friend to you both I am desperate that your mission is successful. Please realise I am here as a friend, nothing else.”

“How do you know my name?” Mordred asked, curiously.

“I know both your names as I was sent to warn you about this mission.” The man explained, “You need to try and trust me and please be assured I am here only to give you assistance.” 

Mordred studied him intently still a bit perturbed. But hadn’t he himself been brought up on great stories about Emrys, maybe it really was as simple as this man said. He knew he had to reach a decision on whether to trust him or not. Surely there was no harm in him listening to what he had to say.

“Go on then tell me what you know.” Mordred said moving a little closer to the man.

“Thank you. Landez is a village where a great wrong was done, many years ago. Before either of us where on this earth, a sorcerer was put to death. He had been accused of doing many a wrong thing. The people had demanded his demise, which the then King set out to do. They arrested a man whom they thought was the culprit, only it had proved to be the wrong sorcerer. 

For six months an endless list of misfortune had begotten this town. People were killed, went missing, fires started in the forests and fields around the town, at one stage the local people were unable to grow any food. Then suddenly one day it all stopped.”

“So what happened?” Mordred asked, suddenly intrigued.

“It was presumed at the time, that eventually the spirit of the dead sorcerer, found his peace. His spirit stayed at sleep, which in turn enabled the town to go on its ways in normality once again.”

“Are you telling me the village we are going to is the same place in this story?” Mordred asked, attempting to take it all in.

“Indeed Mordred, the very same village with the very same happenings.” The man sadly declared. “Somehow the spirit of this old sorcerer has awoken again, just like before. A dark happening is at play here.”

“You said originally the sorcerer’s spirit found peace, which brought normality back. How do we do so again?” Mordred asked, fearing the answer, as he asked the question.

“Between the two of you, you can once again return peace to this village, but only if you trust in one another and completely work together. Only the most powerful sorcerer’s can calm the dead, Mordred. This will be one of the biggest tests that either of you will face. But together you possess the ability to conquer it.”

Mordred stood on the spot letting all of the man’s information delve deep into his mind. He was right about one thing all of a sudden it felt as if he was facing a huge challenge. For a second Mordred felt entirely inadequate.

“You say that Emrys and I can solve this. How are you so sure?” Mordred asked, sounding like a lost child and feeling like one.

“Trust me Mordred, your powers are more astute than you think. It was you after all that found me here was it not? What you and Emrys must do is to put whatever doubts you possess about each other, to one side and work as one to gain the peace that this village desperately deserves. Only you two together have the ability, you are their only hope.”

With that the man disappeared, leaving Mordred alone and wondering how he could convince the great Emrys to believe in what he had to tell him.

“Wait I need to ask more questions.” Mordred shouted, into the emptiness, looking around in panic. “I mean where do we even start with this?”

Suddenly a voice said on the breeze. “Rest assured Mordred I will be around. Trust in your senses and when you need me you will find me once again.” 

Mordred realised that now he was alone in the middle of the forest, with nothing but the dying embers of the sun for company. He decided to make his way back to Emrys and the rest of the Knights. 

His mind was still in a whirl as he confronted just what he and Emrys would face. The first problem he would have he realised would be convincing Emrys of the story he’d just been told. There was one thing that intrigued him in particular. The man had claimed that the two sorcerers would need to put aside any difficulties they had about each other.

It had shocked Mordred to hear that as he admired the older sorcerer. This after all was the man he’d been brought up to believe was the great hope of his kind. What problem did the man mean that Mordred may have had? It completely puzzled Mordred and also upset him. How could he put something aside, if he didn’t even know what it was in the first place?

Mordred was so confused that he did not see Merlin until he walked into him. He gave a sudden start and made to go for his sword, as he did Merlin’s hand pushed up in front of Mordred’s face.

“Mordred were have you been?” Merlin asked annoyance in his tone, “You’ve been gone for ages?”

“Sorry, I lost track of time. I actually got a bit lost in truth, my senses led me into a strange place.” Mordred said, realising that he was lying to Merlin. But he had decided to buy himself some time, while he tried to work out just what and how he would explain things to Merlin.

Merlin looked at Mordred for a moment or two before replying. “Well come back and have something to eat. We need to move out of here and make it to Landez before night fall. “

“Yes of course.” Mordred agreed, and followed him back to the camp. 

They had eaten in near silence, both of them lost in their own thoughts. All around them the light had started to fade, within half an hour they were back on their horses again thundering through the forest, praying they would make their destination before the night fully took hold. 

Fine rain had by now begun to come down, wetting their hair and clothes. Mordred hated this type of rain, it really got inside the bones and chilled him. But in truth the rain was the least of his problems as he considered the hole he had now got himself into.

Why had he chose to lie to his colleague he wondered to himself. He knew Merlin had not taken the bait, the slight coldness in the older sorcerer’s eyes had told him that much. Was it because Mordred himself was not convinced by the story he’d just heard? Or was there something more sinister at foot. Did the elusive stranger speak the truth, when he mentioned that Mordred did indeed have a problem?

He closed his eyes and willed it away from his mind. He would not comprehend such a thing, he refused to believe it. Merlin was the great Emrys the hope of Mordred’s kind, and now he realised he had done the worst of things, by lying to him when he needn’t have.

As Mordred saw the village in the distance, he knew he would have to think of a way to get back into Merlin’s good books and fast.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is slight tension between Merlin and Mordred as Merlin know's that Mordred did not tell him every thing. He is determined to find out why. As he speaks to Mordred about his past, he realizes there is much he does not know about the young man.
> 
> Mordred is baffled as to what made him hold back when talking to Merlin. He knows he must find a way of getting back into the other sorcerer's good books.
> 
> Meanwhile unable to sleep one night, Mordred comes across a woman, who tells him about her missing daughter. As he listens he knows the mystery will not be easy to solve.

The rain was beginning to stop as Merlin, Mordred and the Knights arrived in Landez. The elder had greeted them, and within minutes they were sitting down to a stew, made by the elder’s wife. Merlin and Mordred both relaxed as the warmth of the food gave their cold bodies some comfort.

After a brief talk with the Elder, Merlin had suggested to Mordred, that they have an early night. Their room was small it had a little fire that Merlin immediately added more twigs too. There were two beds on the two walls with a table and couple of chairs, and nothing else. Life was obviously simple, and to Merlin it reminded him of Ealdor. 

For people such as these life was simple. He could sense the community in the people he’d already met. They were people who were used to pitching together when they had too. He could only imagine how terrifying the recent events had been, that had happened. It was a village walking on its nerves, and Merlin feared what it was that they were going to have to face.

His thoughts settled on to Mordred again. Something had troubled Merlin the moment he found him wandering in the forest. For some reason the boy had lied to him, he had instantly realised it the moment it left Mordred’s lips. The question was why? Suddenly all the unease he had about him came to the surface again. Mordred was an enigma to Merlin, and he did not like that. Somehow he had to delve into the young man’s hidden mind, and find the clues so he could quell his misgivings.

“What made you become a Knight Mordred?” Merlin asked, suddenly. “More to the point why did you come to Camelot at all?”

They were both lying on their beds in the darkness, for a moment there was a silence and Merlin thought Mordred had already fallen asleep. When the young man spoke, it gave Merlin a shock.

“I came to Camelot to find you.” Mordred replied, only as he said did he realise it was a truth.

“What do you mean to find me?” Merlin repeated, stunned. 

“Is that so surprising?” Mordred asked, quietly shifting position. “You are the mighty Emrys after all.”

Merlin closed his eyes taking in the statement. He had come across other people who held him in high esteem, and it always slightly unnerved him. It was a big responsibility after all, to be the people’s hope. The statement coming from the young man in the same room had a conflicting effect on him in truth. It confirmed to him how little he actually understood about the young Druid, and yet something about it touched him too.

“You don’t speak much about your background Mordred.” Merlin said, changing the subject slightly. “Tell me about it.”

“I don’t talk much about it because I don’t know much about it.” Mordred sighed. “I was an orphan I grew up in different Druid camps. I never knew my parents, never met them. One of my elders described them once, but I only have a fleeting memory of that conversation now.” His tone was sad and quiet.

“Do you know what happened to them?” Merlin asked, wondering if this was what lay at the heart of Mordred and the mystery that he was somehow enclosed in.  
“My father was killed by Uther Pendragon he was out collecting food, and was caught up in a raid one day. My mother died in childbirth giving birth to my brother. He sadly did not survive either. They called me the unlucky one in the camps; I passed through many hands throughout my childhood.” Mordred took in a breath, blowing out the candle by his side. He found comfort in the darkness somehow.

“Why were you looking for me though?” Merlin asked, suddenly wanting to know.

“I suppose I was looking for answers, they told me only the great Emyrs could tell me. But I’m not even sure I know the questions anymore.” Mordred admitted. 

Merlin took a minute to take in what the youngster had said. It went some way to explain the cloak of mystery that surrounded him somewhat. From the moment Mordred had arrived in Camelot, he somehow attracted intrigue. The fact that the boy remained quite elusive in his personality didn’t help. He was very quiet, seemed to be on the outside of things. Merlin at first put it down to shyness, but then he began to feel uneasy as though he was purposely hiding things from people. It seemed just recently though, that he was beginning to unwind with the rest of the Knights. But Merlin still wanted to find out more about him.

Merlin knew he would not be able to relax until he had broken down the barrier the Druid put around himself. So when news had reached him about Landez suffering from mysterious happenings, to Merlin it was the ideal chance to take Mordred away from Camelot and properly access him. He was beginning to wonder now if it was going to prove more difficult than he had anticipated. For all the sympathy he possessed for the boy with regard his background, it did not explain why he had lied to him recently. Merlin suddenly knew until he had found out why, difficulties between them would remain.

+++++

Mordred listened to Merlin’s soft snoring, and sighed. Somehow he could not appear to find his sleep tonight. He instead watched the shadows moving about on the ceiling as his mind started to get ever more restless. He had put himself into a hole now, he realised. If only he could have gone back in time and been more honest with Merlin from the beginning. 

He struggled to understand why he’d reacted the way he did. He also knew it could be a lot harder persuading the other sorcerer to trust him now. He sighed in anger as he tossed and turned in the hard bed. He knew somehow he had to get himself out of the mess, he had made for himself. Giving up on finding any sleep, he decided to get up and go for a walk outside.

He quietly opened the door, pausing as he heard Merlin mutter in his sleep. Relieved he had not woken up he softly closed the door and was soon outside. It was a very dark night a few stars shone from the sky, in the sight of a full moon. He saw a bench a few yards down the muddy track he walked over to it, briefly stopping before sitting down on it. He attempted to use his natural senses in the dark. As someone who used to sleep outdoors as a boy, the night did not scare him at all. 

It often made him feel more at one with his magical powers. Even now he could feel the warm buzz of his magic inside himself keeping him safe. It was now very quiet except for the odd call of an owl, or the cattle. Just as he was beginning to relax a moving shadow caught his attention. He got up his hand on his sword. He quietly walked down the row of huts until he came to the corner. Pausing he  
then rushed around the corner, his sword up. To his horror he realised it was just a middle aged woman, who shrunk back in terror.

“It is okay.” Mordred assured her, putting out his hand towards her.

“I am sorry for scaring you like that.” She apologised, “I wasn’t expecting anyone to be there.”

“It is fine. I couldn’t sleep in truth so just decided to sit outside for a bit.” Mordred explained. “Excuse me but wern’t you at the meeting with the Elder before?”

“Yes I was you are one of the Knights from Camelot.” She asked. “My name is Elsie. My daughter is one of the people who has disappeared. Igre invited me to attend the meeting. She has been gone for three months now.”

“I’m sorry.” Mordred said, not knowing what else to say. He could see the raw pain in the woman’s eyes as she stared away into space. “It must be very difficult.”

“She went missing on a night just like this one, full moon still wind. I often get up in the early hours  
just in case she returns.” She got a handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes.

“Tell me something about your daughter. Anything you can tell us would be helpful.” Mordred prompted. 

“Sian loved to help people, she also loved the forest, was forever going exploring. She could tell you the history of every tree over there. She always had an energetic mind. I use to warn her about going too far away. But she felt safe, as she felt she knew it so well. The night she disappeared I asked her to fetch some firewood. I didn’t worry too much when at first she didn’t return home. I just thought that she’d gone exploring and had forgotten the time.”

Mordred listened, his heart truly sad for the woman as he sat there watching her he could feel her judging herself as she told the story, blaming herself for not realising before it was too late. 

“Is there anywhere in particular that Sian use to visit?” Mordred asked, trying to be practical. 

“There is an old monastery about two miles from here north. There was a clearing she was always talking about. She liked to go there if she had something on her mind, and wanted to get away. I feel I’ve let her down.” She cried, this time the tears streaming out of her eyes.

Mordred put his arm around her. “You must not think like that. Please do not give up hope yet, we will do our best to help you. Who else has disappeared?” he asked.

“A couple of other young girls, one of them only went last month. They just disappear, how can anyone just disappear?” she asked sadly. “Do you think there is still a chance they are alive?”

“That is what we intend to find out. I promise you we will get to the bottom of this.” Mordred promised.

“I didn’t catch your name?” she said.

“Mordred.” He smiled.

“Please do everything you can. Even if it is bad news it is the not knowing that is destroying me.” 

“One way or another we will get to the bottom of it. You have my word.” Mordred promised, helping her up.

“Thank you may god go with you.” She said, and then walked off to her hut. Mordred watched her go sadness in his eyes. Suddenly he felt sleepy he moved back to the hut; knowing now that for the sake of people like Elsie he had to be honest with Merlin, and together they would bring some peace to the people concerned.

He quietly opened the door, jumping as Merlin was behind it preparing to jump onto him.

“Mordred!” Merlin exclaimed, “When you were not in your bed I thought you’d disappeared.”

“I’m sorry Merlin I couldn’t sleep so I was just sitting outside.” Mordred explained, embarrassed. He was desperate that nothing else should appear suspicious between them. 

“Well you’re back now.” Merlin said, rubbing his eyes. “I thought I heard voices before.”

“I met a woman outside named Elsie. She was at the meeting before. She lost her daughter Sian some time ago. She told me about an old monastery in the forest she would visit. It might be a starting place for us today.” Mordred suggested. 

“Right, well I am due to have another word with the Elder this morning I will mention it then.” Merlin said, lying back down on his bed.

“Also.” Mordred dithered, shuffling on his feet. “There is something else.”

“If you have something to tell me Mordred go ahead.” Merlin encouraged sitting up.

Mordred gulped, but knew this might be the best opportunity he had, if only he could get the words out. He wondered if he’d be better just confessing it all, and after a couple of seconds decided honesty was the best option.

“I am afraid I have to admit something. I wasn’t entirely honest with you the other day. I don’t know why I lied, I didn’t intend to.” Mordred stuttered, going red. “I felt so bad, awful in fact as like the man said, we need to work together-“

“Mordred why don’t you just tell me what happened right from the beginning.” Merlin urged, encouraging the young man to sit down.

“Well I walked into the forest and at first it felt really strange, very eerie. Then I came to this path, and the further I walked along it the more relaxed I became. My whole perception seemed to change on the spot. I eventually came to this clearing I was so immersed into the surroundings that at first I didn’t see him.”

“You mean this man you mentioned before?” Merlin asked, his eyes intently on Mordred.

“Yes. He seemed to come from nowhere Merlin.” Mordred said, even now not quite understanding it. “One minute he wasn’t there, then he was.”

“So what happened?” Merlin asked.

“He was very friendly towards me; I didn’t feel any danger from him. But there was something else about him. He knew about both of us, mentioned your name, I mean your proper name Emrys.”

“Emrys?” Merlin asked, straight away alert. 

“Then he told me the story that surrounds this whole village.” Mordred said. “According to him a sorcerer was put to death, but it was the wrong man. Upon his death he cursed the town, afterwards things started to happen. Fires started, people began disappearing, and the villager’s crops stopped growing. Then one day it suddenly all stopped. No one knows how, but according to the man only we can stop it, by working together.”

Mordred watched Merlin taking it all in, his face seemed to match his own, perturbed. So many questions were attached to the story. 

“I am sorry I lied to you.” Mordred said, suddenly feeling relieved that he told him everything.

“That doesn’t matter Mordred, as long as you’ve told me everything now. I need to speak to the Elder, after that we will go and find this monastery and have a look around. Get a couple of hours sleep, it will be daylight soon.” Merlin urged.

Mordred nodded, lying down on his bed suddenly he found sleep was a bit easier, and soon he was fast asleep.

+++++ 

Lying on his bed Merlin stared up at the ceiling. He was relieved that Mordred had confessed what he knew, though the confession had surprised him. But he could see the boy was genuinely sorry and seemed contrite. But nothing else about the story he told appeared to make sense. He had so many questions he barely knew where to start. He sighed deeply, another sorcerer another story of deception, someone using magic as a weapon rather than as the beautiful thing it was. He wondered if it would ever end. Would people such as him and Mordred ever get their day in the sun?

To Merlin that day seemed so far away in the distance, he wondered if they would ever become a reality. There was so much hurt on both sides of the divide. Too many people magic was something to fear, not the embracing force for good that Merlin felt it was. Those people did not have the benefit of seeing magic at its best. Even if they managed to solve the puzzle, the suspicion towards magic would remain. 

As he closed his eyes he could sense the first rays of daylight appear in the room. They would have a busy day ahead, Merlin realised the mystery man was right about one thing. He and Mordred would need all their wits about them to solve this mystery.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin learns more about the disappearances from the town's Elder. As he, Mordred and the Knight's go to investigate, they find out yet more puzzling information about the mystery.
> 
> Mordred has another encounter with the mystery man, as he once again appears and tells Mordred they have chosen the wrong path.

The next day arrived with the sun shining brightly down on the village. It was amazing to Mordred how something as simple as the sun, could ultimately transform a whole area. When they arrived everything had seemed so dull, forbidding and full of tension, but now he saw a pretty village in a stunning setting. He took an early morning stroll down the farm buildings, near to the place he’d met Elsie the night before. But bar a couple of people there was no one else around.

He sat down on the bench deciding to get some fresh air until Merlin had finished his meeting with the Elder. Mordred was still quite shaken by what he’d heard from Elsie, and was still at a loss, as to where to even start. He hoped that the Elder would give them some extra clues, for he already knew this would not be easy.

The man he’d met when he’d been exploring the forest came into his mind again. Mordred had wondered if he had known more than he was letting on. He also wondered what he had meant about him being around them. Did that mean he would turn up again? He felt there was too much that they didn’t know about, they needed to know more.

He got up as he saw Merlin coming along the path. He could see by the look on his face, that he was still quite perturbed. He suddenly felt hungry, and realised he had not eaten anything today.

“Any luck?” Mordred asked Merlin, hoping for any good news.

“Let’s grab something to eat and I will fill you in with what he said.” Merlin suggested, leading them to a hut were a lovely smell of porridge was coming from. 

They sat down after helping themselves to something to eat. The two sorcerers were soon ravenously eating, both lost in their own thoughts while the hut became busier. Presently people sat down at other tables, and Mordred pushed his head towards Merlin, as he began to explain what the Elder had said.

“According to him, the disappearances have started to become more frequent in the last six months. Seven people have now gone missing and a further three from a village north of here. He is convinced some sort of magic is involved, it always happens when there is a full moon. He also mentioned something about a disused old monastery which is usually the place where these disappearances happen. I suggest we go and take a look, he has given me directions.”

Mordred nodded, “That sounds interesting. When I was a boy and with the Druids, there were rumours that some people initiated strange little ceremonies, which involved using the full moon as an extra source of power.”

“A source of power, what do you mean by that?” Merlin asked, curiously.  
“In Druid culture everything goes by the seasons. The moon plays as important a part, as the sun does. It is said that a full moon allows an extra power, which then brings more potency to the Chief leading the ceremony. I heard incredible tales of just how much more intense the magic can become the evening a full moon is present.” Mordred explained.

“Do you believe there is a Druid element to this?” Merlin asked, staring at the young man intently.

“I think it is too early to say that definitely, hopefully a look at the monastery may give us more of an idea. There are people who have pulled away from the Druids, people who have rejected the path of goodness that the majority of Druids follow. These people have been highly dangerous in the past, so I hope I am wrong.”

Merlin nodded, pushing his dish away. “Well whatever it is it certainly needs investigating. I suggest we take the horses and have a look at the area, before searching for the monastery.”

Mordred nodded. “I’ll go and get the horses ready.” 

Merlin watched Mordred go, what the young man had said struck a chord with him. He too had heard tales when he was younger, about such ceremonies and Gaius had hinted at them too. He had assumed though that they had mainly died out, once the Purge had taken hold. But it would appear that someone was trying to bring them back, and that made Merlin feel somewhat nervous.

^^^^^^^^  
Once breakfast had been completed, Merlin had released a couple of Knights to help with some work needed in the village. He, Mordred and the remaining Knights led their horses out into the forest. The sun was by now high in the sky, making the leaves glisten as they walked passed. Merlin was alert, watching for anything unusual as the meandered deeper into the forest. He had told Mordred the way, and the young man led the party into the undergrowth.

Merlin wondered if Mordred was as tense as he was. Every now and then a bird would fly out of the trees, causing Merlin to jump physically on his horse. How he wished he could control himself better. He was thankful that Arthur was not there to cause expiration’s on his bravery. It was something that Merlin himself wondered about, considering the armoury he carried with his magic, why he felt fear so readily.

He tried to concentrate on the task of following Mordred. By now they had reached an especially thick part of the forest. The vegetation was dark and even though it was still morning Merlin could see a bit of shadow creeping in and around them. He brought his horse to a halt behind Mordred as the young Druid raised his hand. Merlin manoeuvred his horse so he was next to Mordred. Merlin saw they were in front of two distinctive paths. One way turned sharply left, and all Merlin could see up ahead was darkness. The other way seemed more inviting, with less trees and a bit more light.

“What do you think?” Mordred asked, looking at Merlin for some help. “Did anyone mention this?”

Merlin shrugged, as he continued to look both ways. The directions he’d been given had made no mention of them having to take a choice of path. For a moment his mind was in total confusion. The only path which was not available to them was the path he’d been told to expect.

“Maybe we should split up?” Mordred suggested, sensing Merlin’s confusion.

“No.” Merlin answered, “We don’t know what we might meet along the way. We’d best stick together. Let’s go left and just investigate further.” 

Mordred nodded encouraging his horse onto the lighter path. Merlin followed again, annoyed by the sudden setback. So much did not make sense to him, that for a second he wondered if they’d purposely been misled. But he quickly dismissed it as he remembered the emotion on the Elder’s face, as he’d told Merlin about what had happened to the village recently. 

They had gone along the path for a good ten minutes, and nothing had seemed out of place. Merlin wondered if Mordred was having the same frustration as he was, about working out the situation. They were going deeper and deeper into the forest and there was still no sign of the old monastery that the Elder had mentioned. Merlin was beginning to suspect they had chosen the wrong path after all. He decided to stop his horse, and had a good look around still mounted.

He could see nothing around them which could even constitute as being suspicious or forbidding. Just pretty woodland, full of life and suddenly the whole mystery to him seemed completely impossible to work out. 

“Maybe we should split up and have a quick look in opposite directions?” Mordred suggested. “If we find nothing then we can go down the other path.”

Merlin dithered as he still didn’t like the idea of them losing anyone, but then decided that Mordred was probably right. They had nothing to lose by doing it this way.

“Okay.” Merlin agreed, “I suggest you go straight on, take somebody with you Mordred, we meet back here.” 

The Knights with Mordred started to get ready; watching them Merlin motioned the young man to come over to him.

“Mordred if you see anything dangerous, get in touch with me telepathically.” Merlin said, quietly.

“I understand. The same thing applies to you then.” Mordred said, making eye contact.

There was a pause before as each looked at the other, before the younger man offered his hand, after a second Merlin took it and a smile entered his eyes.

“Yes of course.” Merlin said, “We work as a team.”

Merlin watched the younger man leave with two Knights, one of whom Sir Jeffrey was quite experienced. Despite everything Merlin felt responsible for Mordred’s safety. The more he began to get to know Mordred, the more he realised they were alike. As the three men became smaller and smaller, Merlin got ready to go the other way, with the two remaining Knights. He just wished he knew what it was they were actually looking for.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Mordred and the two Knights had only been gone about two minutes, when Mordred started to feel strange. He came to a stop, nervously watching the two other Knights silently searching ahead of him. Satisfied they couldn’t quite see him, Mordred stopped and using his magical powers, attempted to intercept were the magical force was coming from. It felt almost as if it was standing next to it, but as he looked around there was no one there. Seeing one of the Knights look at him curiously, he threw a smile his way.

“It’s okay Sir Jeffrey, I think I have a stone in my boot, I’ll be with you shortly carry on.” Mordred said, he was not proud that he had to mislead the Knight who was an old friend of Arthur’s. He watched the Knight nod and carry on walking down the main path.

Once satisfied that the two Knights were gone, Mordred followed in the direction of the magical force which by now he could quite clearly feel. He came to a stop, shutting his eyes with concentration, waiting to see where the feeling would take him to. He then began moving along a path that was half hidden by weeds and bushes. He moved onwards and onwards as if being pulled by an invisible force. Out of nowhere a light hearted feeling took him over, his feet felt as light as a feather as they walked. Mordred became aware for the first time of the sounds of the forest, the birds singing and the insects vibrating.

Mordred eventually came to a stop in a pretty clearing. The trees were extremely tall, looking as if they reached to the sky. Mordred couldn’t help but watch them as they swayed in the breeze, like watching a hypnotic dance. He felt incredibly at peace with himself, like he was part of another world. He wondered for a second how this was so. He stayed almost trance like for a second taking in the scenery around him. Then suddenly a movement caught him by surprise, he jerked his head in the direction of it, drawing his sword at the same time. Mordred now was back to the dedicated Knight in a second, as he moved towards were he thought the movement had come from, a voice came from behind and took him by surprise.

“It is all right Mordred, I am here to help.”

Mordred swung around coming face to face with the mysterious stranger he had met earlier on. The man still will wore the same clothes, a look of reassurance on his face, as he slowly approached Mordred.

“I should have known.” Mordred said, “Why do I get that feeling of contentment before you show up?”

“It is just due to a magical connection.” He said, a smile on his face.

Mordred thought about it for a second, feeling that there was something more to it. He knew due to his days in the Druid camps that there was a connection between magical beings. He felt it himself with Emrys, but to Mordred it felt something more than just the normal connection between sorcerers. The feeling was so intense, it was almost as if it came from his being. Mordred often felt when he was staring at the man he was staring at himself, he couldn’t bring himself to say it out loud though. He dismissed the thought, turning onto the matter at hand.

“Why are you here then?” Mordred asked.

“I said when we met before I would give you and Emrys help when I could. This is why I am here now. You have taken the wrong path, you needed to take the other one.” he said, looking intently into Mordred’s eyes.

“You mean the dark one?” Mordred gulped. He suddenly didn’t like the sound of that. The forest there seemed so dark and foreboding, as if it held dangerous secrets. But the more Mordred looked around where he was, the more he knew the man was not telling lies.

“You need to go straight down the path, deep into the forest, eventually you will come to the monastery. It lies in the middle of some ancient oak trees; you will need to cross a stream before you come to it. You need to take care when you reach the stream, there are many evil spirits lurking. You must take care, and have your eyes opened when you approach it.”

Mordred took the man’s words in, trying to think about a quick question, but by the time he had, he had disappeared again and Mordred was left on his own. He suddenly heard some shouting behind him, and reluctantly turned towards it. He felt pretty confident that at least he now knew where the monastery was, but not for the first time he dreaded to think what lay ahead of them.

Mordred decided to get in touch telepathically with Merlin and urge him to give up his search, checking that no one was around.

“Merlin, Merlin. I need to meet with you again I will take the men to where we parted. I have received some new information, I think we are both on the wrong path.”

“Okay Mordred I’ll be with you as quickly as possible.” Merlin replied.

Mordred satisfied that Merlin had understood he turned around, and then jumped on the spot as he came face to face with Sir Jeffrey who was standing very close to him.

“I am sorry Sir Mordred.” The Knight said, embarrassed. “But I was shouting to you before.” 

“No I am sorry Sir Jeffrey I was in a world of my own. Anyway I think we should go back, I do not think the place we are looking for is here.” Mordred said. “Can you gather the men please.”

“Yes indeed. The dark path it is then.” Sir Jeffrey said.

“Yes it would appear so, I think we will need all our wits about us as well.” Mordred said, and as he did so a feeling of dread hung over him. 

To be Continued.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin, Mordred and the Knights go down the path the mystery man has indicated. It is a very dark place, and once again a choice has to be made over two paths.
> 
> Mordred decides to investigate the other path and after a frightening experience he comes across a woman, who fills him with even more dread, over what lies ahead for them.
> 
> On their way back they get attacked by a magical creature.

Merlin, Mordred and the Knights were walking through a very thick and dark patch of forest. The forest was so thick by now, that they had left their horses by a stream, and had continued on foot. As Mordred followed Merlin, the feeling of contentment he’d had but an hour since had disappeared. As they used their swords to cut through some of the bushes, as the path became hidden and overgrown, Mordred looked around him cautiously. An eerie atmosphere seemed to be following them, suddenly. 

“How can two paths be so different in nature?” Mordred murmured, out loud.

“I know, keep your eyes open all of you just in case.” Merlin cautioned.

Mordred could sense that Merlin was as tense as himself. The young Knight had already discovered that at times, like these his magic seemed to heighten, and seemed more a part of him. At times he had felt as though his magic was distant from him, especially when he was hiding it, as he travelled through his young adulthood.

But the moment any danger lurked, his natural instinct kicked in, and his magic flowed through his veins. In times like these it seemed to Mordred as though his magic was so obvious, it was a miracle that others couldn’t sense it too. He felt sure one day he would give himself away, and the feeling scared him. 

The afternoon light by now was showing the first signs of fading, which brought with it a feeling of tension to all of the weary men, as they continued to push their way through the bushes and trees. It seemed an ever impossible task, by now all of them were picking up scratches on their hands and faces. Every now and then their spirits would rise when they felt they were making progress, but before they could raise a smile even more bushes appeared, making them all feel jaded and exhausted.

Mordred had lived his life in the forest and felt at one with it. But now he felt as if he’d be relieved if he never saw one again, so frustrated was his feeling. He followed Merlin cursing under his breath, and longing for the bed in the village, were he could rest his aching limbs. But just as the feeling of depression threatened to linger, they saw some light ahead of them.

“What is that?” Mordred called, echoing what they were all wondering.

“It looks like an opening.” Merlin replied, a sudden lightness in his voice.

“I was beginning to think we’d never make progress.” Mordred said, rubbing his hand.  
By now they were standing in a square shaped opening. The dark was behind them at last, and ahead the trees were spaced more evenly, so plenty of light showed through. As they stared ahead it almost seemed as if it was a different forest altogether. 

“I suggest we have a brief break and a drink.” Merlin said, sitting on the ground.

The men all wearily did likewise, clutching their water skins to them, and soon there was silence as each man poured the water down their throats. Merlin and Mordred were no exception. Mordred so enjoyed the taste of the cold liquid that ran down his parched throat. Suddenly everything seemed brighter again; he jumped up having a good look around.

He noticed there was another forked path ahead going in two directions again. He wondered if Merlin had made the connection as well, so decided to ask.

“The two paths are separate again, do we split up again?” the young Knight asked.

Merlin looked up, at the sky the sun was getting ever lower. “I don’t know we won’t have light for much longer I am reluctant to separate.”

“Let me take a quick look down one of the paths now then.” Mordred said, “While everyone else is resting.”

Mordred watched Merlin take a quick look around at the weary Knights who were slumped against a tree, talking amongst themselves.

“If you come across anything talk to me telepathically.” Merlin said, “Take this with you too.”

Mordred took another water skin from his fellow sorcerer. “Thank you and don’t worry I will keep in touch.”

“You’d better we can’t afford to lose anyone at this time.” Merlin said, a look of fatherly concern on his face.

^^^^^  
Merlin watched Mordred disappear from sight, still not sure he’d done the right thing. He felt tiredness was playing a part in his decision making, making him feel indecisive as a result. Added to that Merlin could feel how keen Mordred was to make an impression, always wanting to volunteer to do something. He guessed the young Knight still felt guilty about misleading Merlin at the start of the quest. At times the warlock felt he needed to protect Mordred from his own over-eagerness. But at  
the same time as a Knight Merlin knew they always needed to try and prove themselves, he could see Mordred was no different in that respect. He shook his head taking a long drink from the water skin, his limbs felt so tired. They had been walking a long time now, and as he looked at the sky Merlin knew the dark would soon be gathering in around them.

There was another reason that Merlin felt nervous, and that was the conversation he’d had with Mordred about the mysterious stranger that kept turning up, twice now. Merlin had yet to meet him, but he didn’t doubt Mordred. Merlin could see the affect he had on the young Knight each time he told Merlin about the encounter. The boy was so pale as if he had seen a ghost, it made Merlin shudder himself. He wondered if this man was really someone they could trust.

It concerned Merlin that the man seemed to know everything about them. He also remembered what the man had said the last time he’d met Mordred. He had talked about a stream with hostile spirits guarding it, what the hell did he mean by that he wondered. As he remembered the conversation again he’d had with Mordred just a few hours ago, he hoped he had done the right thing in letting the young Knight go and investigate. But he knew he needed to trust Mordred, surely if he saw something the boy would be sensible and come back. 

For now Merlin decided to wait a while, with the light beginning to fade, Merlin would not have a choice, so he elected to wait and hope. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^

As Mordred continued to saunter down the path his sword in his hand, he breathed in relief as the light appeared to stay with him for now. The trees were still quite evenly spaced out letting what natural light still existed to guide him on. As he looked over to his right he could see the other path curled around a few old oak trees. For a moment he paused trying to make his mind up whether to stay on the path he was on, or go to where the other one was.

He decided to walk straight ahead, the trees around were still quite sparse so he allowed the light to lead him. Presently the path came to a stop Mordred took the moment to have a good look around him. As he stood there, he could hear something in the distance, as he cocked his ear the words of the sorcerer he’d met came back to him. He had spoken about there being a stream before the monastery and suddenly he realised it was running water he could hear. Had he found it he wondered excitedly to himself. Yet as he remembered the man’s warning came back to him. The water had bad spirits that they would have to contend with.

He looked about him, and decided to walk on just to see if he could find the water. As he moved slowly forward, it seemed as if the air was icy cold. He felt as if  
his breaths came in short gasps. He looked about him the light had all but disappeared by now. A feeling of fear overcame him, almost as if he was stepping on his own grave. He spoke to himself severely reminding himself that he was a Knight of Camelot, and would not be scared by such things.

The water was nearer now he could clearly hear it. He eased forward, then before too long he could see it, he approached it carefully. As he stood by it the water seemed harmless enough as it run by him, reminding himself of just how thirsty he still was. Despite his nervousness he bent over it to throw some water over his face, but as he did so he could feel what felt like a presence behind him. He jumped to his feet throwing his sword across at the figure, only to end up on his back looking up into nothing.

Mordred gathered his senses for a moment, relieved that none of the Knights were about to see him like this. His breath came in heavy spurts now, as if the air was being squeezed out of his lungs. He slowly got up and backed away, he knew he needed to get back to Merlin and the rest of the Knights. He was now more certain than ever that they were near the place they needed to be, but reasoned that numbers were needed to deal with whatever guarded the stream.

At the time he had doubted what the man had told him about the spirits at the stream, but now he wasn’t so sure. He needed to talk to Merlin more about it. It was maybe something for the two of them to deal with, either way he now just wanted to leave. 

He turned to go but a movement caught his eye, against his own instincts he turned around again. There was a shadow on the other side of the stream, he watched mesmerised from where he stood. His suddenly found he could no longer take his eyes away from it. His mind told him he needed to get away, yet his body seemed unable to move, as if held in a trance. 

What was it he wondered as he continued to stare? All at once the shape of the shadow begin to change in front of his eyes. As he watched in appalled fascination the shadow contorted into a silhouette of a human, a young girl.

For a second Mordred didn’t know what to do, he just stayed and watched a thousand question echoing around his mind. Could this be a trick? Was this girl a spirit like the man had claimed? Did she need his help? Was it even human at all?

Mordred knew he had to make a decision and fast, he decided to go not liking the atmosphere. As he began to turn his back, a girl’s voice spoke to him, he turned around, and to his shock could see a fully formed girl, with a long cloak looking across the stream from him.

“Please Mordred you must help us.” She implored him. “We are trapped only you can help us, do not let down.”

“Who are you? How do you know my name?” Mordred asked, still not sure if he believed his own eyes.

“My name is Nina, I am from a village not far from here” the girl replied.

Mordred made a decision and walked over to the stream, “Then come with me now Nina. I’ll take you back to your village, there are some Knights waiting for me.” Mordred reached his hand across the water

“No you don’t understand Mordred. We are trapped here there is a spell, a curse that stops us from walking over the water. If we do we will die where we stand. The spell needs to be broken only you and Emrys can save us. We have been waiting for this day.”

For the first time Mordred could see the girl’s face. She had dark hair, a young face, pale and almost ghost like.

“What do you mean you’ve been waiting for this day?” Mordred asked.

“From the moment we were taken away, we were told by a man that you and Emrys would come for us, it is the one thing that has kept us going all this time. But you must be careful, there are spirits dotted all around here, they will thwart you in every way possible. Just remember that together you and Emrys have the pure power to make a difference. I must go, please go safely.”

“But Nina-“ Mordred said, but she had vanished as fast as she’d appeared. Mordred suddenly realised a mist was coming in he knew he needed to get back to Merlin and the rest of the Knights. He began to run back down the path his mind still disturbed by what he had seen. He still didn’t know if she was real, or maybe one of the spirits that guarded the stream. But then he remembered the man had not made any mention of good spirits, only bad ones.

As he moved towards the bushes he had an uncomfortable feeling he was being watched from somewhere. He wondered if he was just feeling spooked having had the recent encounter. As ever nothing about this mystery made any sense to him. From the first day they arrived here, nothing seemed clear, everything in shadow. How he wished he could find some clarity from somewhere. He didn’t even know what to tell Merlin. 

He jumped between the bushes eventually finding his way back onto the path, all was eerily quiet, and still he had the feeling something was all around. As he walked on he suddenly realised just how far he had walked, he trotted on coming to a stop when he heard a noise to the right of him. He took out his sword and swung at where the movement came from.

“Mordred!” 

Mordred turned around in surprise to find a panting Merlin on his backside in a bush.

”I’m Sorry Merlin.” Mordred replied, pulling him up.

He watched as Merlin brushed off bits of green and dirt off himself.

“Where have you been we were getting worried.” Merlin said, looking sternly at him.

“I’m sorry I need to tell you something. I have come across the water, but this is a strange place.” Mordred said, feeling suddenly pale.

Merlin looked around him. “We need to get back to the village darkness will be on us very shortly. You can tell me then.”

Mordred nodded following Merlin down the path, just as they turned left Mordred saw something black flying towards, with huge talons beneath it.

“Merlin watch out!” Mordred shouted, but it was too late Merlin was already knocked out on the ground.

Mordred got his sword out ready to take the huge creature on, but something came from behind him, and before he knew it blackness claimed him too. 

To Be Continued.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mordred struggles to get Merlin back to the village after the attack by the magical creature. Not for the first time he wonders just what they have got themselves into. Once back Mordred decides to ask a question he has been longing to ask Merlin. 
> 
> He tells Merlin about meeting the woman, but gets frustrated as Merlin looks doubtful. As he tries to explain Mordred knows there is still much they have to learn about the mystery.

The first thing Merlin was aware of where gentle hands, easing under his head, helping him to sit up. He felt incredibly groggy and as he opened his eyes slowly, he felt as if he was on bobbing water. He then became aware of someone close by him, as he made an effort to focus properly, he recognised Mordred sitting over him.

“Are you okay?” Mordred asked, his face set in concern.

“Yes I think so, what on earth happened I have no recognition of anything.” Merlin said, wearily rubbing the back of his head.

“We were attacked by two flying creatures, the likes of which I have never seen before.” Mordred explained, still bewildered by what he’d seen.

“Can you describe them?” Merlin asked, wondering why he couldn’t remember anything at all.

“They were huge not unlike crows in appearance, but much bigger than ordinary crows, and they had talons, huge talons.” Mordred whispered, “The first one knocked you clean out, and I didn’t even see the one that came from behind me.”

“How come you remember so much and I don’t?” Merlin asked, still feeling dizzy and sore.

“When you got attacked you fell backwards and knocked yourself out against the tree.” Mordred explained, pointing at the tree behind Merlin. “I couldn’t wake you for ages.”

“How is everyone else?” Merlin asked, suddenly realising they were alone.

“I sent the Knights back they are okay apart from a few bruises. That creature was magical, all the way back I kept thinking I was being tracked.” Mordred said, “There are some very strange things happening Merlin I need to tell you a few things. But first we need to get you back. Can you get up?”

Merlin slowly eased himself up allowing the younger man to help pull him up. His head still felt dizzy, as he moved and all he wanted was a bed to fall down on and some sleep.

“Here.” Mordred said, “I’ve got you we’ll move slowly Sir Jeffrey has left a horse for us, it’s just a little bit down the path.”

Merlin walked still supported by Mordred, dizziness overcoming him with every step. The idea of getting up on a horse was causing him nightmares, moving at all was enough of a trial. He allowed Mordred to move him towards a tree, Merlin put his   
hand out resting against it. 

“You stay here while I go and get the horse. Are you okay?” Mordred asked, concern still on his face as he studied him.

“Yes I’ll be fine, be careful Mordred.” Merlin replied, “We need to make haste.”

Mordred nodded and trotted off down the path, soon enough he saw a horse tied to a tree. Untying it he had a good look around before encouraging the animal to follow him back to where Merlin was resting.

“Right I’m afraid we’ll have to get you onto this horse.” Mordred said, eyeing him uneasily.

“Okay I’ll go slowly.” Merlin said, moving over to where the horse stood. Even walking just a few yards had left him exhausted. He cursed his helplessness as he leaned on the horse for a few seconds. He heard Mordred’s voice behind him.

“I’ll help you up into the saddle all right?” the younger man asked, waiting for his companion to give his consent. Mordred gently eased Merlin up onto the horse making sure the warlock had swung over his leg properly. “Okay?”

“Yes I’m up.” Merlin said, wishing his head would stop pounding away. He felt Mordred get up in front of him and felt him gently ease the horse forward. Merlin was forced to hold on for dear life, and in the end did as the younger man suggested and clung to Mordred.

Merlin remembered little about the journey back to the village. Thankfully nothing untoward happened, he could feel the breeze muzzle his hair as the horse slowly walked back. The journey seemed to take forever, and by the time they had arrived back Merlin felt like he’d been shaken to his foundations.

Mordred jumped off leading the horse near to their hut on the muddy road. Merlin gingerly dismounted, catching a smell of stew in his nostrils.

“I’ll get you something to eat, why don’t you go and sit down and make yourself comfortable.” Mordred suggested, noticing how Merlin seemed to be wilting as he stood.

Merlin nodded, watching Mordred disappear. “Mordred.” He called, “You did well, thank you.”

“You’d do the same for me.” Modred said, a smile on his face.

Merlin sat down on the step for a moment trying to gather his thoughts and clear his mind. His head still ached furiously as he struggled to remember anything that had happened. It wasn’t that he did not believe Mordred, more that he appeared to be fighting a great big void. He’d banged his head before and usually it had cleared after a couple of hours, but he still felt as though he was coming out of a heavy fog.

As he opened his eyes he saw a pair of feet by him. He looked up to find Sir Jeffrey, Arthur’s close friend who’d been a Knight for years.   
“Are you all right?” Sir Jeffrey, enquired.

“I’m recovering thank you Jeffrey.” Merlin stuttered. “I wish I could remember what had happened.”

“Mordred proved his mettle today.” The Knight smiled.

“I thought he was knocked out?” Merlin said, vaguely remembering a conversation with Mordred earlier.

“To begin with he was. But later on the creatures came back; he saw them off almost single handed.” Sir Jeffrey replied, “The rest of us had been knocked over by then. I think he will make a fine Knight.”

Merlin paused taking in Sir Jeffrey’s words, he was not a man who praised easily Merlin knew.

“That is good to know Sir Jeffrey.” Merlin smiled.

“Do you want some help getting up?” The Knight, asked extending a hand.

“No.” Merlin replied, “I’ll take my time thank you.”

Sir Jeffrey nodded and moved off into the blackness. Merlin was happy to have heard him comment on Mordred. It seemed the young man had indeed done well today. But he sensed the young man needed to talk about something, not for the first time he wondered what it was. But more to the point they still hadn’t come across the area they needed to be in, and this seriously bothered Merlin.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Mordred moved swiftly across the muddy path to the hut he shared with Merlin, carrying two bowls of hot stew. The smell was making his stomach rumble and he suddenly realised how long it had been since they actually eaten. The whole day seemed to passed by so quickly, which was hardly surprising when he considered what had happened. 

He pushed the door open to find Merlin sitting propped up by the table. He smiled as he sensed the older man’s hunger from the way his nose smelled the air.

“I’m sure you will feel better once you’ve got this down you.” Mordred smiled, passing him a bowl.

“It certainly smells good, it feels like it’s been hours since we’ve ate.” Merlin agreed, eating straight away.

“It’s probably because it has been hours.” Mordred pointed out, enjoying the food filling him up. “One way or another it has been an action packed day.”

“Yes I was hearing from Sir Jeffrey how well you did earlier on.” Merlin said, stopping briefly for a drink of water.

“We all worked as a team.” Mordred smiled.

“It is good seeing you come out of yourself Mordred.” Merlin said, watching him for a moment. “You were so quiet and secretive when you arrived in Camelot.”

“Yes I suppose I was. But I was just trying to find my place. It must have been the same for you.” Mordred prompted.

“It was quite difficult to begin with yes. But once I began to know Arthur things began to get easier. But it is never easy when you have to keep secrets from your friends.” Merlin admitted.

“No. Have you ever thought about telling Arthur? I admit I do feel awkward about keeping my magic a secret. At times it feels as if there is a divide there.” Mordred said, quietly wondering if he actually should be asking Merlin such a question, after all was it really his business.

“I would like to tell him someday, but it has to be at the right time. Now isn’t.” Merlin said, carefully.

“How will you know when the day is right, if you don’t mind me asking?” Mordred asked, aware he was on risky territory.

“I don’t know in all honesty, I suppose I hope when the time is right, I will know.” Merlin shrugged. There was a pause before Merlin said, “I had the impression you wanted to talk before.”

“Yes, I do, something strange happened when I went down that path. I would say without doubt it is the place we are looking for. There is a stream just like the man I met said.”

Mordred noticed he now had Merlin’s full attention, the warlock staring straight at him. He realised the food had indeed done him some good, as he noticed a bit more colour in his cheeks. Mordred went on.

“It was such a strange feeling as I was standing there.” Mordred mused, reliving the experience.

“How do you mean?” Merlin asked, raising his eyebrow.

“I could swear there was someone behind me, it was a very spooky feeling. You know when you feel as if you’ve walked over your own grave?” Mordred explained, struggling to tell him. Mordred noticed Merlin nod slightly, but it seemed he was content to let Mordred carry on.

“Then suddenly the air changed it was really hard to breathe, I remember I was having to take short breaths all the time. I got really thirsty and I decided to go and get a drink.”

“That was maybe not the wisest idea in the circumstances!” Merlin murmured.

“I know but I felt hot and my throat felt so parched I was just desperate for water, and I had nothing left in my water skin. But as I was splashing water on my face I could sense this presence behind me again, but when I turned there was no one there, so I decided to go back to you and the Knights. But just as I began walking I caught a movement in the corner of my eye. As I turned around I saw this shadow appear across the steam.”

Mordred took a brief rest and a quick, drink of water as he re-lived the experience. He continued breathlessly. “I just couldn’t take my eyes of this shadow, it began to develop into a silhouette of a human being.” He said, his voice barely above a whisper, forcing Merlin to bend towards him.

“Before I knew it I was staring at a girl.” Mordred said, having another drink. 

“Hang on Mordred slow down.” Merlin said.

Mordred could see he wasn’t convinced which began to annoy him he was sure he hadn’t imagined it. 

“Are you sure this happened you said yourself you had felt spooked before, sometimes the mind plays tricks.” Merlin suggested, leaning further forward.

“She definitely spoke to me. She told me her name was Nina and that she came from one of the villages around here. We could ask the Elder tomorrow maybe-“

“Mordred we need to be absolutely sure before we say anything and give anyone false hopes.” Merlin said, quietly.

“Why don’t you believe me, I know what I saw.” Mordred said, suddenly feeling a bit frustrated.

“Why didn’t you bring her back with you then?” Merlin asked, fixing Mordred with a testing stare.

“She said they were trapped, there was spell put on them.” Mordred began.

“Who are they Mordred?” Merlin asked.

Mordred paused, suddenly both tired and confused. He tried to remember the conversation he’d had with the girl, but in truth it was now vague. He knew she had implied that there was a spell involved but he could now appreciate how mad it must seem to Merlin in this moment. He put his hands over his eyes, desperate to search for the words that would convince his fellow sorcerer. 

“I do remember saying to her that I would take her back with me.” Mordred began.

“Can you remember exactly what she said to you after that?” Merlin asked, stifling a yawn.

“She spoke of a curse, yes that was it she said a curse had been put on the water, and if they crossed it they would die instantly. She also knew my name and yours as well, said they’d been told to expect us to arrive and rescue them one day.”

“Told by whom?” Merlin wondered, out loud.

“She just said a man.” Mordred shrugged. “I know this whole thing sounds crazy but I know it happened I could never forget the fear in her face.”

Merlin nodded. “It is not that I doubt you Mordred believe me. I will have a quiet word with the Elder tomorrow, and see if he has heard of this Nina. But I suggest we keep it between ourselves in the meantime. I think we need to try and get some sleep. You might remember something more by the morning.”

“Yes that sounds like a good idea I think I could sleep for weeks.” Mordred admitted. “I will take these bowls back.”

Mordred was glad to get out in the air again, as he walked slowly to where the villagers had set up a food hut for the Knights. He pushed through the door, finding a space on a table to put the bowls. For some reason his mind was still active even now, as if trying to work out some puzzle locked in the depths of his head. He wondered for a second if he would be able to get to sleep, but a big yawn soon put that thought to the back of his mind.

He ran back to the hut, he could already hear Merlin’s even breathing as he had already fallen asleep, within minutes Mordred had joined him

To be Continued.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin has to rescue a woman from the angry villagers. Upon rescuing her she then begins to give him more information about the mystery and the story behind the disappearances. She mentions a trophy from the Old Religion that Mordred gives him more information on, from his former Druid days.
> 
> As Merlin and Mordred visit the place that Mordred had met the woman at before, they have an encounter with a man who could be the difference between the two sorcerer's being successful or failing in their mission.
> 
> But can they work together to enable the mystery to be solved?

Next morning there was a fresh feel in the air that lightened up the atmosphere considerably. After the night’s rain, the clouds were breaking up and the sun rising as Merlin wearily opened the door and stepped outside. He had left Mordred sleeping, his mind over analysing everything that Mordred had told him. How he wished he could sense a pattern to this whole mystery, just a little hint that gave him some clue. But the more he thought about it the more the whole tale began to sound like one of the fairy tales he had grown up with. At least those had given him some comfort, this was just horror on horror.

He had decided to go on a short walk to clear his mind of the endless questions that were beginning to plague him, when a sudden shout caught his attention. He looked over to see a crowd of people surrounding a woman dressed in rags. As he moved closer he could feel a sensation inside him as if a connection existed between the pair of them. He knew instantly she had magic, and such was the people’s fear of it, that he feared what may happen. He walked briskly over determined to intervene.

“Leave her.” Merlin commanded, standing between a youth and the woman. Merlin could sense a touch of resentment building in the crowd. He stood his ground knowing he must be resolute.

“She is a witch!” the young man replied, his mouth turned sullenly down. “For all we know she might be the cause of all the disappearances.”

A few shouts of support echoed around Merlin as he continued to stand between the crowd and the woman. For the first time he took her in. He guessed she was in her thirties black hair plaited down the back of her head. Her eyes were green, an intense green that held the gaze, making Merlin ponder for a moment. He then realized that the crowd were still restless and looking to punish her regardless. 

“I have been sent to help you but there will be no people made scapegoats in my presence. Now I won’t tell you again let her go.” Merlin said, looking straight at the two men holding onto the woman. 

There was a glare thrown Merlin’s way, but after a second they threw the woman his way. He caught her arm, pushing her back and getting the chance to study her more closely. For a second Merlin swore he’d seen her before, but then dismissed the thought, realizing that this was another problem that had been thrown his way, that truthfully he didn’t need.

“You can go your own way now.” Merlin said, “What are you doing here anyway?”

There was a pause before she answered, she spoke with a light airy voice that somehow belied her  
older looking face.

“I have come here to see you Emrys.”

Merlin swung around. “How did you know my name?” he demanded, suddenly feeling apprehensive and vulnerable.

“My name is Bridgit I have been sent to show you the way.” She said, walking around him slowly.

Merlin shook his head suddenly tired with people turning up with answers none of which made any sense. Just for once he craved some normality and someone who truly could help them, instead of giving them yet more things to wonder about.

“Who sent you?” Merlin asked, deciding he had no choice but to talk.

“That does not matter, the only thing that does is that I am here to tell you how to solve this mystery. You want some answers do you not?” she asked him, standing right in front of him her green eyes staring into his blue ones. For a second she almost hypnotised him, he had to concentrate hard to answer her.

“Yes of course I do. None of this makes any sense.” Merlin replied, still suspicious.

“Years ago this area was a holy place for the old religion. Sorcerers would come from miles around to give their gifts to the Gods, in return for some favours to themselves. The very place that this village now stands on was the high alter.” She explained, drawing her shawl around herself.

“The Alter?” Merlin asked, suddenly fascinated.

The woman continued as if he hadn’t spoken. “Then a calamity occurred, a sorcerer by the name of Isisen attempted to lay claim to the alter itself. He had studied dark arts, and came with both guise and outright power to fool both his own kind and others foolish enough to be taken in by him.”

Merlin suddenly made a connection. “Was this the sorcerer that got away?”

Bridgit nodded. “Yes another sorcerer also existed in the area he was the one that most people knew about. The one that those in power chose to make a scapegoat, so that Isisen could go on serving both himself and those in power that benefited from him. He had the local chieftains in his back pocket. Of course what those people did not realise was that Isisen was laying a trap. The moment they killed the other sorcerer, Isisen struck right into the centre of his paymasters. One by one they were struck down, as he gained his revenge and started his reign of terror.”

“So what happened?” Merlin asked, suddenly transfixed on her words.

“The village nearby was torched to the ground killing everyone outright. People from other villages began to disappear, the crops stopped growing leading to other people starving to death. The King tried to intervene but by now Isisen had created greater power by capturing the Alter. His magic was stronger than before no one could get to him. The whole Kingdom was at his mercy.” Bridget explained.

“How did they stop him?” Merlin asked, fearing the answer he would get.

“In the end it took a force of sorcerer’s using very old ancient magic that ended his reign. It was helped by the fact that Isisen made mistakes as he began to believe his powers were unbeatable. The group was led by a man whom I believe young Mordred has already met.”

The answer suddenly leapt at Merlin. “The stranger that keeps appearing you mean?” Merlin whispered.

“His name is Dolein, he alone knows the ancient spell that can end this current attack.” Bridgit said, her eyes had suddenly softened as she spoke his name.

“But who is behind the attacks now?” Merlin asked, desperate to make progress quickly.

“A sorcerer by the name of Galvan, he is not so clever, but do not underestimate the magic he now possesses. Only the spell that Dolein knows can end this, and bring peace back to the area, you must track him down.” Bridgit said, suddenly looking concerned as a group of people stood staring at her.

“How do we track him down?” Merlin asked. “He seems to come and go when he wants.”

“If you can find the monastery you will fill Dolein that was his base. I need to go before they come after me. Remember Emrys only that one spell can turn the tide. You and Mordred must unite while using it” 

Before Merlin could say anything she had vanished, leaving him wondering if he had dreamed the whole event. Only the glares of the nearby villagers told him he hadn’t. He quickly went back to find Mordred knowing that they needed to get on their way and track down the elusive Dolein. 

Merlin opened the door, causing Mordred to jump up and draw his sword out.

“Sorry.” Mordred said, embarrassed.

“That is okay, we need to get going though. I have told the Knights to stay here and do some more jobs. Something has happened I will tell you about it when we’re on the horses. We’ll take a bit of food with us, and have it on the way.”

“Where are we going?” Morded asked, aware that Merlin seemed already to be on his way.

“We need to find the monastery, and track down someone, a sorcerer.” Merlin explained, getting his bag and going out of the door.

Mordred followed him suddenly intrigued. He wondered if at long last they had got something to go on.

Before long the two sorcerers were in the middle of the forest, Mordred brought his horse alongside Merlin’s, desperate to find out what he knew.

“So tell me.” Mordred encouraged, “What have you found out?”

Merlin described the scene with Bridgit and he listened carefully as Merlin told the story of how Isisen had stolen the High Alter.

“I have heard about The High Alter.” Mordred admitted. “When I was a child, one of the druid elders told us the story of what great power it contained. He didn’t tell us about this Isisen, but then every area has its own stories about the Alter.”

“So this High Alter definitely existed then?” Merlin asked.

“Oh yes it was one of the great trophies of the old religion. It was a place where sorcerers went to, to attain knowledge. They would take something with them to leave with the Gods, and if they were one of the chosen ones, would gain extra power for it. Not everyone who left valuables would gain something, it was only granted to those that the Gods favoured in some way.”

“Bridgit said that Isisen stole the High Alter, as he had gained some very dark magic.” Merlin explained, “I don’t know where from.”

“It must have been very dark to have captured the Alter.” Mordred mused. “I still don’t understand where this all fits in with what’s happening now.”

Merlin began to tell Mordred the story that Bridgit had told him earlier on. As Mordred listened he tried to work out in his own mind where it was leading. It was certainly a dark tale, as the young Druid had expected it would be. Mordred knew that anyone who messed with the Alter, gained incredible power and influence. It was the one thing that had been made clear to him all those years ago in his camp when he was a young boy. Once Merlin had come to the end of Bridgit’s story, Mordred thought for a moment.

“So this other sorcerer the one who managed to stop Isisen, do we know anything about him?” Mordred asked, almost dreading the answer and expecting nothing positive.

“Well you do!” Merlin replied, looking at the young man with an expression Mordred found hard to read.

“I do?” Mordred asked, staring back at Merlin. Mordred thought for a minute, his mind blank, but then suddenly a thought came to him. “You don’t mean the man I keep seeing?”

Merlin nodded. “According to Bridgit it was he that lead a group of sorcerer’s with some ancient magic, which managed to overturn the dark magic that Isisen possessed.”

“Of course, I wondered why he suddenly appeared again that afternoon. He was trying to lead us to the monastery.” Mordred breathed, “I knew there had to be a reason he turned up when he did.”

“According to Bridgit the monastery was his base, as you say it would appear that in his way he has been leading us there.”

“Will he help us?” Mordred wondered out loud. 

“Who knows?” Merlin replied, “But first we have to find the monastery, come on we need to make haste.”

Mordred pushed his horse forward behind Merlin’s, there was suddenly renewed vigour in both of their minds. For the first time they had actually received something positive for a change. Although there were still some questions on both their heads, they knew today had been the most important clue to the whole mystery. By the time they had found the right path the sun was beginning to stretch itself up ahead. The sorcerers jumped off their horses, leaving them in shade by some bushes.

Mordred watched as Merlin drank from his water skin. The young man knew this would be a testing time for both of them. The memory of the water and what he’d seen there suddenly came back to haunt him, his mind was briefly in a trance. By the time he came around he realised Merlin was looking at him curiously.

“Are you all right Mordred?” the older man asked, watching him carefully.

“Yes I was just remembering the last time I was there. We need to be careful and watch out, there is something about that place which is very eerie.” Mordred warned.

“There will be two of us this time Mordred, we’ll watch each other’s backs.” Merlin promised. 

“Yes of course. Well let’s go.” Mordred said, “I’ll go first.”

Mordred led the way, with the light on their side they confidently sauntered on. Mordred continued marching forward looking out for the old oak tree. Eventually they came too it. He waited for Merlin to join him. He could sense Merlin’s extra sensitivity, and he assumed Merlin could sense Mordred’s too. 

“How far is it?” Merlin asked, looking around slowly.

Mordred pointed ahead. “We need to go to the end of the path. Once we get there you will hear the running water, it is not far from there but we need to be careful.”

Merlin slapped the younger man on his shoulder. “Go on I will be right behind you.”

Mordred moved forward measuredly taking time to look around him as he did. It took him back to a night when he was a boy. It was near Sahmain night and the Elders had taken the young Druids deep into the forest to greet the spirits of the otherworld. Mordred remembered how special that feeling was, he had felt as if he was walking in his ancestor’s shadows that night. But the feeling that had greeted him now, felt very different. There was something unhealthy about this place, a feeling that was very wrong. He wondered if Merlin too could sense it.

Suddenly the water could be heard and as they looked ahead of them the stream appeared. Mordred attempted to control his nerves as he slowly approached the water’s edge. He could feel Merlin behind him, and suddenly the strange feeling of eeriness appeared from nowhere. Mordred had the same feeling of somehow not being alone, and the now long shadow’s of the sun mocked his eyes, as he stared around him. 

“Let’s just take a look around us first.” Merlin said, his hand on his sword.

“Yes all right.” Mordred agreed, his sword already in his hand. He moved towards a thick green bush, his eyes sharp, and his body moving forward as if stalking an animal. He could feel his concentration taking over his mind, he felt ready for anything that may come his way. The bush was empty, and he contemptuously touched it with the tip of his sword, before turning around towards the water. Suddenly he heard a noise it sounded like children’s laughter. He turned around quickly searching for Merlin who had gone in the opposite direction.

“Did you hear that?” Mordred asked.

Merlin came running over. “Hear what?” he asked curiously. 

“It was a sound like children laughing. This is what happened to me before, when I saw that girl Nina. We must keep our eyes open.” Mordred said. As he looked at Merlin he noticed the older sorcerer wore a look on his face he struggled to read. “I did hear the sound!” he shouted, suddenly feeling aggrieved as if he felt Merlin doubted him.

“It is all right Mordred.” Merlin said softly, his hand on his arm. “I believe you.”

Mordred was about to apologise when suddenly a ray of light came between them, both of them turned around from where the light had come from across the water. Merlin and Mordred were forced to put their hands over their eyes for a second as the light got more extreme. Gradually the light dimmed and they both looked again across the water, and this time they could see a man. 

“You.” Mordred breathed. 

The man walked over the stream as calmly as he was walking over dry land. Suddenly a thought came to Mordred.

“They say that stream has bad spirits in it yet you just walked over it like it was nothing.” The young Druid remarked.

“I feel I should tell you and Emrys the truth now.” The man said, a smile on his face.

“You are Dolein.” Merlin said, taking him in.

“Yes Emrys I am, and I am pleased to meet your acquaintance at long last. Forgive me, but I had to bring you both to this point so I can explain what needs to be done.” Dolein explained.

“The last time I was here I saw a girl called Nina.” Mordred said, suddenly anxious for some answers.

“She is here, but she like the others are trapped by a vicious kind of magic called masking.” Dolein explained.

“Masking?” Merlin asked.

“Masking magic is one of the dark arts Emrys. It effects people in different ways, in this case it traps them prevents them from leaving here, and returning home. The people in the village call them bad spirits, but they are not. The crying they can hear on the wind some nights are their missing ones unable to cross the water.”

Mordred looked at him, “Nina said they were unable to walk across the water. She also said they had been told that Emrys and I would come for them one day and free them.”

“Yes indeed. And here you both are.” Dolein said, a smile on his face.

“How did they know that?” Merlin asked.

Before Dolein could answer, Mordred stepped in, smiling. “You told them, you are the watcher.”

Merlin turned his head and stared at Mordred, and then at Dolein waiting for the explanation.

“I am the sacred watcher of the monastery Emrys. It is my job to keep watch of the sacred Alter, the moment anything happens, it is my responsibility to right the wrong that has been done to these people with both your help of course. Now I need to tell you how you can do that. For you to turn the tide I must give you an ancient spell, but also to point out that when you perform this you two must be of one.”

“How do we do that?” Merlin asked, frowning slightly.

Dolein had turned his back on them for a second but when he returned they could both sense an enormous magical vibe around them. Merlin and Mordred stared at one another as each tried to take in the huge ancient magic that swam around them, moving into every sense they possessed. Dolein slowly walked towards them carrying a stone that had magic coming out of it and hissing into the air. 

Mordred stood transfixed as he realised what it was. “This is the stone of DeHerablt, I have heard so many stories of this back in my Druid days. It is said to be the most potent magic that there is.”

“It is true Mordred, this is what you will need to break the masking magic that holds these people. I need both of you to have one hand on each side of the stone. You need to open your minds and I will put an ancient spell inside both of you. Once you have performed this the spell will leave you, and you can only attempt it once.”

Merlin and Mordred stared at one another both overcome suddenly realising just how much of a challenge the spell would be. They had just one chance to free the people on the other side of the stream. 

“What if we don’t succeed?” Merlin asked, almost too nervous to listen to the answer.

“There will be no second chances for the spell dies once it has been released. That is why you must have total faith in each other when you perform this. There is no time for any doubts or misgivings you must both give yourselves for the sake of these people.” Dolein paused while his words settled into the two sorcerers. “Are you both ready?”

Mordred and Merlin looked at each other face to face, so many emotions passed between them. Responsibility, terror, determination and lastly they nodded at each other, a sign that both of them knew would finally nail any doubts each had for the other. For now they were brothers in arms and both had the sacred duty to serve and prove the true spirit of magic, a spirit that was right and pure.

They opened their minds as Dolein whispered a spell, their hands touching one another on each side of the stone. As the ancient magic finally desolved inside each of them, they gasped into the evening air throwing their heads back in unison. 

There was a pause before Dolein moved between them retrieving the stone from their sweaty hands. He studied both of them intently checking that each had received what they needed.

“How do we perform this?” Mordred asked, aware that despite everything that had just happened he felt relatively normal.

“Tomorrow there is a full moon you must come here at midnight. Once you get over the water, I will see to it that your way is clear. Galvan will be here he normally has two associates I will see to it that they are kept busy. The Alter is now inside the monastery. You must go to the Alter making sure that he is not able to approach it, once you have said the spell, the masking will be broken. It is only the magic that protects Galvan, but just make sure he is away from the Alter.”

“Will the people be able to leave with us if we I mean when we are successful?” Mordred asked nervously.

“Those who have survived yes, but there will be some casualties as there always is in this life. You must leave now and get a good night’s rest. Tomorrow will take it out of you in more ways than one. Peace be with you Mordred and Emrys.” Dolein bowed to them and suddenly he was gone.

Mordred and Merlin stared at one another, each of their faces mirroring what the other one was thinking. A rain cloud suddenly burst on them, forcing both of them to make haste back to their waiting horses. The journey back was silent, only as they arrived back into the village did the enormity of what had happened, suddenly strike them.

“I want to say I will do everything I can to succeed tomorrow.” Mordred said, hating the creaking of his voice.

As if sensing his nervousness Merlin came over to him, putting his hands on his shoulders. “I have total faith in you Mordred, together we will do this, for those poor people. We can prove the beauty of magic and its purity. We just need to have faith in each other.” Merlin said, his face never leaving Mordred’s for one minute.

Mordred found himself so emotional he could not answer, instead he just looked Merlin in the eye, and smiled. He had never wanted to succeed as much as he did now, and he was determined that nothing would stop them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Mordred relives the meeting with Dolein not for the first time he questions whether he has the ability, to perform the ancient magic ritual. As Merlin joins him the older sorcerer promises him, he will do everything in his power to make their mission a success.
> 
> Merlin asks Mordred for more information on his days with the Druids, and realizes there is a lot of knowledge he still has to gain about magic. As he relives Mordred's story about his experiences with the Druids, he suddenly understands that the younger man, has a lot of potent power inside of him.

Next morning Mordred was awoken by the sun shining through the shabby curtains. He took a quick look at a still sleeping Merlin, and rubbed his eyes. He wished he’d had as good a sleep as Merlin was having. He sighed as he remembered his disturbed slumber, which included waking up on a number of occasions. From the moment he’d hit his bed he knew he would not be granted a good night’s sleep. Mordred had guessed it was caused by tension about what lay ahead. He had decided to take an early morning stroll, hoping it would help him ease his mind.

As he quietly closed the door behind him, the fresh air soon began to relax him. He decided to take a walk to the fields. He nodded at a couple of people he passed on the way. By now he sensed the people in the village were fully relaxed around the Knights. Yet that somehow made him more fearful for what lay ahead. There now appeared to be a sense of expectation which came down on him even more, he wondered if Merlin felt the same pressure. As he sat down at the edge of one of the fields, he took a deep breath to steady his nerves.

He realized that this would be the biggest challenge he’d ever faced up to now. In his young life he’d had a number of problems that he had to overcome. As he looked back on his youth when he’d been passed from pillar to post, each experience had left different marks and scars on him. Each time he’d entered a new camp he faced the same problems. 

The prospect of trying to make friends to overcome barriers, that appeared to follow him around from camp to camp. He understood now that was just a very ordinary challenge, in no way did it compare with what he faced now. For tonight under the full moon he would be put to the test both himself and his magic, in a way he’d never been tested before. There was one question which loomed large in his mind would he be up to the task?

The question had made him toss and turn through the night as he struggled with the implications of it. But now under the sun which was beginning to warm his cold bones up, he sensed a new touch of optimism beginning to creep into his being. For he suddenly remembered the words of Iseldir one of the many wise Druid Elders he’d come across. 

He had remembered arriving in Iseldir’s camp one rainy day, the usual tension and sense of unknown dominating his mind. Mordred had remembered asking Iseldir if life was ever easy? Mordred smiled to himself as he was reminded of how Iseldir would always pause before giving an answer, as if he considered everything he said carefully. He had done this with every question he was asked, whether by the most important person, or a scared young boy.

“Well Mordred sometimes it is only when we are tested that we ever know just what we can accomplish. You have to think of life as less of a challenge, and more a set of steps that you take to enable yourself to live life to the full. Some things in life are very easy, but where is the sense of achievement in that? It is only when you have overcome things that you can sit back and understand just what you can do. That’s not to say you don’t enjoy the easy pleasures of life like the nature all around us. But never think there is something you cannot do, just because you’ve never done something before.”

Mordred relived those wise words as he sat there closing his eyes and allowing the sunshine to spread its warmth around him. He decided that these were the words he would live off with the challenge that lay ahead. He realized his old mentor was right in so many things, not least the idea that life was indeed a set of steps. It just so happened the latest one would be his biggest. When Mordred thought about it like that, he realized that far from it being daunting, it was something that he needed to be ready for. It was the next step along the way for him to prove to himself and others, just what he could achieve. At least he knew he would not be entirely alone, and Merlin would help him. Was he not the most powerful sorcerer of them all? 

As Mordred sat there and took those words in, he felt suddenly not so scared. He thought about Elsie the woman he had met but a few days since. He vowed to himself he would not let her down, he and Merlin had to bring her a definite answer one way or another. Her agony had gone on for long enough. He also thought about Nina too, the young girl who had begged him to help her and the others who were trapped in the dark magic in the forest.

He was determined he would bring them home, and return them to their villages and parents. By doing that he hoped that people would see the good that magic could bring into the world. He hated the way people like these only saw the bad in magic. The magic that flowed through his body was full of good intentions, not meant to be used to cause harm and distress. By returning the missing ones to their families he and Merlin could take a decisive step in bringing magic into the spotlight in a positive light. If that happened then maybe one day magic would be allowed to flow again naturally, in the Kingdom. Once again Sorcerer’s would be free, and not forced to walk in the shadows.

Mordred was so engrossed in his hopes and dreams, that he didn’t hear Merlin’s footsteps behind him. Only when he felt his hand on his shoulder and his voice did he realize he was no longer alone.

“I wondered where you were.” Merlin explained, as he sat next to him. “Are you all right?”

“I couldn’t sleep, too much nervous energy swirling around.” Mordred answered, prepared to be totally honest with Merlin now.

“Remember Mordred you are not alone in this. We face this together, for the sake of all those missing people we cannot fail.” Merlin said.

“Do you ever feel a strain in being who you are?” Mordred asked, it was a question he’d been interesting in asking his companion from the beginning.

“In being Emrys you mean?” Merlin asked, looking at the younger man.

“All that weight of expectation on your shoulders, it must be difficult.” Mordred mused, aloud.

“If I stopped to think about it I wouldn’t be able to do anything.” Merlin said. “When I first found about who I was, it did nothing but make me feel inadequate. I use to wonder how I would live up to people’s expectations about me.”

Mordred watched his companion carefully as he went on explaining his feelings. He realized this was the first real conversation they’d had with each other. In the days before it was almost as if each was trying to work out the other, and so there distance between the two men. But now Mordred sensed that Merlin was finding it easier to be more open with him. He realized it was important for him to be the same.

“I have to admit to being a bit nervous.” Mordred said, his foot kicking at a loose stone.

“I would be more worried if you were not feeling nervous Mordred.” Merlin said, “Nerves are natural but they can always be overcome if we work together.”  
“Yes.” Mordred agreed, “We must face this together. I want to be able to give Elsie some news good or bad. She has waited too long to hear about her daughter’s fate.” Mordred felt Merlin’s hand on his shoulder.

“Come on Mordred let’s get some breakfast then we will talk some more.”

Mordred eased himself up, taking a last look across the field, watching a falcon searching for some prey. He then followed Merlin to the old farm house where the welcome smell of porridge wafted into his nostrils. He suddenly realized just how hungry he was. 

They ate their breakfast in near silence, only when the other Knights joined them was there any words spoken. The Knights all seemed in quite a lively state as they bantered between themselves. Mordred made an effort to join in. Sir Brandon was as ever getting pulled to pieces by the other Knights. Mordred threw a sympathetic look his way, knowing only months before it was Mordred himself, being the centre of everyone’s attention. Being a Knight there was always a fall-guy who everyone else would joke about. It helped to keep morale up, and as soon as another new Knight joined the group, so the victim would change. Mordred suspected this was one thing that would never change.

Mordred caught a look at Merlin sitting across from him, suddenly noticing he hadn’t spoken at all. He could tell the older man was occupied far away. Mordred guessed he was thinking about how to approach tonight. He realized the sooner the Knights were sent on their way the sooner him and Merlin could come up with a plan. 

He whispered across to him, “Should I tell the Knights to help out in the village today?” 

“Yes that would be an idea. Although I think they are running out of jobs, I may send some of the Knights home ahead of us. Just keep a few back to stay with us.” Merlin mused. “You go and find us somewhere to sit and then we can make a plan of action for tonight. I will find you.”

Mordred nodded, pushing his chair back. The sun was bright in the sky now making the grass almost sparkle. There were many more people walking around now, as Mordred made his way down the row of huts. As he reached his door he paused suddenly thinking he’d seen someone waving at him. By the time he’d blinked the person had disappeared. For a moment Mordred wondered if he should investigate further, but seeing Merlin striding purposely towards him, he put it down to his imagination, and how active it was.

He opened the door waiting for Merlin to join him. Within a couple of minutes the two of them were settled at a table, ready to discuss their plan. Mordred had wondered whether to mention the incident before but cautioned against it, feeling rather silly as he still didn’t know if it had actually been anyone. 

He had found himself suddenly jumpy and nervous as he thought about what lay ahead tonight. He realized the plan they came up with could be crucial insomuch as it had to be a good one. Dolein after all had said they would only get one chance, so they could not afford to get anything wrong. He sat forward determined to be focused and positive. He watched as Merlin wrote something down and waited for him to speak.

“When we were talking before you said something about the moon being a source of power, can you explain more about that?” Merlin asked, leaning forward.

“I can only say what I remember from being in the Druids camps some years ago. Every full moon the Elder would lead the most senior members of the camp for a ceremony. At the centre of the ceremony would be the latest magical apprentice. Us young boys would accompany them, to a sacred place which I remember was an ancient oak tree. A fire would be lit, we would form a circle around the seniors, and be encouraged to chant an old spell we had been taught. This would continue until the moon had come through the trees, and shone directly onto the fire. Then the Elder would shout the Llandric chant, and then we would wait and see.”

“Wait for what?” Merlin asked.

“The point of it was to see how deep seated the individual’s magic was. With some people their magical ability is deeply hidden inside them. With others it was always very close to the surface. On occasions you would see nothing special. But other times you would see amazing sights, the likes of which I had never seen before or since. Some things I wouldn’t want to see again. On one occasion it felt as if the earth around us was on fire, everywhere we looked flames where burning, as if the whole area had been set to blaze. I felt as if it would never stop, I have never been so scared in my life.”

“Were you ever the centre of the ceremony?” Merlin asked, curiosity in his voice.

“I have just told you about my experience.” Mordred said, a look of discontent on his face. For a moment he felt Merlin almost withdraw from him, he couldn’t really blame him either. Mordred had felt at times that he was a monster, with too much power and no way of being able to control or understand it.

“You must have really powerful magic to get that reaction Mordred.” Merlin said, a little smile on his face. “We will need that today if we are to be successful.”

“I had hoped that I would never have to perform something like that again.” Mordred shrugged. 

“As long as magic is used for the right reasons Mordred it is all right. All of us sorcerers go through the same doubts and confusion especially when we are young, and our skills are new to us.” Merlin said.

“Yes you are right and it is a comfort to know even the great Emrys suffered the same at one time.” Mordred admitted, relaxing a little.

“Even now I have my doubts it is not easy serving a King in a Kingdom were magic is outlawed. But I still believe that magic will be returned to the land one day. I still believe we will one day live in freedom.”

“Then that makes me very happy. But it is not helping the people who are caught in the monastery.” Mordred cautioned.

“No indeed not. The reason I asked about the moon was having an idea about what Galvan will hope to get from it.” Merlin explained.

“It will probably be much the same as what I explained before. He will seek to use the moon as an extra source of power. The monastery is as ancient as the oak tree was with us. I suspect one person will shout the spell while the other performs the chant as he prepares to greet the moon.” Mordred mused.

“How crucial is the spell? I mean can he gain the extra power without the spell being said?” Merlin asked.

“The spell is less important than the chant. If I remember correctly you cannot gain the power without the chant being fully performed. But even if we manage to kill his two companions you must remember that the Alter will act as an extra power surge too, maybe even more so. To me we must get Galvan away from that, it will be the most crucial thing. I would suggest maybe a diversion so we can distract his companions and then we can both set to pulling Galvan away from the Alter.”

“So if we can reach there before his companion has completed the chant, and kill them then we stand a decent chance of dealing with Galvan.” Merlin said, chewing a finger.

“One problem we don’t know is how good his companions are at fighting. It will be the speed of attack that will be vital; we must get to them without them knowing until the last possible moment.”

“Remember Dolein said he would make sure we managed to get over the water safely.” Merlin pointed out. “Whatever happens we must make sure after that we are not seen, until we attack them. Do you think you can deal with the men while I try and distract Galvan?”

“You must be careful Merlin, distracting him on your own might be dangerous. By the sound of it his magic is quite extreme even without the extra power. As long as we stop them before the chant is completed you can wait for me and then we confront Galvan together.”

There was a pause between them. Mordred could sense Merlin thinking it over and over in his mind. He waited patiently to see what his companion decided, prepared to stand his ground. Outside the sun was already beginning to dim as the late afternoon continued. Within a few hours he would be on his way to the monastery. 

“Why don’t you go and get your head down Mordred for a couple of hours.” Merlin suggested. “I need you to be at your best tonight.”

“What about you?” Mordred asked, deciding it wasn’t a bad idea.

“I will get my head down at some stage.” Merlin said. “I just want to think this through a bit more.”

Mordred nodded suddenly feeling tired. A couple of hours sleep would hopefully help him to relax and keep hold of his nerves. He lay down on the now familiar bed, and within minutes was in a fitful sleep.

Merlin listened to his colleagues even breathing, and relaxed as the younger man found some sleep. Merlin didn’t feel able to sleep there was too much going on in his mind. Not least how they were best to deal with Galvan and his companions. He was still in two minds about what they were best doing. Much of what the younger man had said about the moon and its extra power seemed rational enough to Merlin.

But not for the first time Mordred’s story of his childhood in the Druid camps startled him. The story he had told about setting fire to the earth had struck a chord with Merlin. He had had his own struggles with his magic when young. He sensed in Mordred the same insecurity that he himself had suffered all those years ago. It hadn’t altogether surprised Merlin to find out that Mordred had very strong magic. Something about the young man gave him the impression about that from the start.

But until now he had never seen Mordred perform any magic, and he was worried if the younger man had the same control that he had. Neither of them knew how strong the spell that Dolein had given them actually was. Supposing Mordred was unable to control it, never mind himself, who knows what trouble it could cause. He thought of the people who were relying on them, and all of a sudden it seemed such a burden. He sighed wishing he had followed his own advice and got some sleep, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to relax.

It would appear that they had no choice other than to trust the ability of the other, and just hope that they would manage to pull it off, for the sake of the imprisoned people. The last embers of light were dying outside, and soon he and Mordred would be on their way to face their biggest challenge. Their journey had finally reached its most crucial point, and Merlin knew they could not fail. 

For a second he thought about Gaius back in Camelot and what he would say to him. Gaius had always claimed that Merlin did not have enough confidence in himself. Looking in the light of the day Merlin knew there was a lot of truth in the statement. A life time of secrecy and hiding had left its mark on him. For as long as he could remember he had been unable to truly be himself except when Will had found out that day. He smiled at the memory. 

Lancelot too had shared his secret but by then Merlin had learnt to hide himself well. When he had said to Mordred that magic would return to the land, he had really felt it. But now at moments like this his mind was full of doubts. It would not be straight forward no matter what he wanted to think. Telling Arthur the truth would have its own risks. But for now he knew he could not afford to look beyond what he had to do tonight.

As he watched the first signs of dark beginning to draw in he decided to put all negative thoughts aside. For the sake of the people and Mordred too he must be brave and resourceful. He had no choice other than to lead from the front and use his magic in the appropriate way. He would take no prisoners; the people in the villages had suffered for long enough. 

Tonight they would prevail and prove to the world that magic could be used for the good of all. Hopefully it would lead to a wider recognition for what magic could bring to the world. The Great Dragon had once told him that magic was the fabric of the world that held everything together, well tonight he would show everyone just how much truth lay in that statement. Then he could live on in the hope that magic would gain a wider acceptance in both Camelot and Albion as well. Suddenly he felt ready for what lay ahead.

He walked over to Mordred who was sleeping away and softly shook the young man awake.

“We need to get going Mordred, let’s make sure we succeed and bring these people home.”

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the full moon appears, Merlin and Mordred begin their mission, to rescue the missing people from the monastery. 
> 
> Will things go smoothly or will there be trouble ahead?

A wind followed Merlin and Mordred as they rode their horses down the muddy path, towards the forest. As they approached, the trees swayed and moved as if in a hypnotic dance, moving one way and then the other. The full moon shone down as they approached the forest itself, and as if by magic a path appeared before them, which they duly followed. As the darkness closed in around them, the only ray of light came from the still bright moon above them.

To Mordred it was reminiscent of the times he had spent in the Druid camps. As he rode along he remembered the faces of old acquaintances and the odd friend made. To the Druids the full moon was an important symbol. He could hear even now one of the old Elders describing the moon as the Goddess’s Light. He had thought at the time it was a strange name to call it, but now as the rays of light guided him and Merlin along the path, it actually seemed extremely appropriate to him.

The moon had always intrigued Mordred; he would often lie as a boy and watch it rise and fade away through the night, as he lay under its silvery light, enjoying the power that seemed to emanate from it. So many Druidic ceremonies were based around it, that at times he would get almost blasé about it. But now as he looked up, just for a second, he was that little boy again looking in awe of its majesty and beauty. He just hoped that by the time he and Merlin had finished their quest, he would still be feeling this so thrilled.

As he thought about how much beauty existed in the world at large, the other side never seemed far away. Those that bullied and brutalized communities, people who abused others by using dark magic. It angered him that magic was being used by a few to further their aims in such a negative and terrifying way. How could people with no magic ever learn to trust it, when there were people around prepared to use magic like this, just for their own ends?

Just as he was becoming solemn thinking about it he noticed Merlin was slowing his horse. He was amazed that already they had reached the little path way; were they had left their horses, last time around. But Mordred had noticed how focused his colleague had become from the moment they had left the village. He had never seen Merlin looking so stern, and measured in his movements. He realized though that he was merely doing his best to lead, and setting an example to the younger man.

Merlin had already dismounted and was tying his horse to a tree, by a little brook. He led the spare horse over to it patting its hind as he left it. They had travelled in silence as though scared of waking the spirits which they’d been warned about. 

They eventually came together, and Mordred looked at Merlin, taken aback by the intensity of the older man’s stare. Mordred was suddenly aware of his breathing in the moon lit air, it seemed loud and intrusive. Merlin’s too was loud, as though out of breath. There was a pause while they both took stock of the situation before them.

“We need to get moving.” Merlin whispered; touching Mordred’s shoulder, as a small breeze blew leaves up into the air around them.

The younger man nodded, sensing his moment was here if he was brave enough to take it. “Yes of course, do you want me to lead?”

“Do you feel able too?” Merlin asked, regarding him.

Even in the darkness Mordred could feel himself under Merlin’s intense scrutiny and he suddenly felt almost shy, but now he was here he was determined to do his duty.

“Yes I think so, we need to do this.” Mordred said. His nerves were so still apparent but he made an effort to hide the fact. 

“Are you ready then?” Merlin asked.

“Yes.” Mordred replied, a new determination in his movements.

“Let’s go then.” Merlin said. They touched hands briefly their eyes never leaving each other’s faces.

As Mordred pushed his way through the bushes looking for the path which lead to the stream, he tried to turn his mind to happier times. He was not on a life changing quest, but on an expedition with his friends. He let his eyes get use to the darkness around him, letting his magical senses take over. All of a sudden he began to feel more relaxed, he took bolder steps, checking over his shoulder every now and then, to check Merlin was still keeping up.

For a time it was easy to let his mind feel free from the worry of what lay ahead. With the company of the moon above him, and sensing Merlin’s presence behind him, Mordred walked on confidently. His eyes saw everything around him, his magical being coming alive and connecting with the noises and smells that hung in the forest air. They had walked for quite a time, when he had first heard the noise of the water up ahead. He tensed up slightly knowing that from now on they would have to have their wits about them.

Mordred half turned around, he didn’t have to look fully at Merlin to know that he was feeling much the same. He could sense the tension coming from both of them, but like Merlin he ignored it and continued on. By the time they arrived at the windy path, they could already see the top of the monastery. Mordred looked about him, the familiar eerie feeling closing in around him. It felt like he was having his breath strangled from him, suddenly his breathing came in shorter gasps. He wondered if Merlin was feeling the same. He felt Merlin tap his shoulder.

“Stop for a moment.” Merlin whispered.

Mordred watched as Merlin passed him, using his magical powers to span the landscape for any dangers. Mordred shivered as he stood on the spot feeling suddenly exposed and vulnerable. He tried to tell himself to relax and stay alert, but the ghostly atmosphere by now was surrounding him, giving him no place to go to, he felt as if he had just stepped over his own grave. An owl gave out an eerie cry, and Mordred almost jumped out of his skin.

Merlin jumped back towards him, “What is it?” he asked concerned.

“Sorry nothing it was just an owl calling.” Mordred replied, feeling rather stupid. 

“I think it is safe to move forward.” Merlin said, easing towards where the stream was gurgling away.

They both moved forward gingerly Mordred with his sword at the ready, just in case anything challenged them. As they continued to approach the stream, Mordred was feeling like it was all too easy. But just as his tension was beginning to disperse, he was aware of an intense cold feel in the air. Within seconds a figure came rushing out of a bush behind him. Mordred turned quickly swiping at it with the tip of his sword. But he felt no contact; it was as if there was nothing there, yet he knew something had been there.

“What was it?” Merlin asked, his voice seeming loud to Mordred in the night air.

“I don’t know, but I don’t think it was human whatever it was.” Mordred replied, looking about him. 

The atmosphere was now very different. It felt as if wherever he looked there were unseen dangers lurking about. “What should we do?” Mordred asked, straining his neck in an effort to a look all around.

“It seems to have gone whatever it was. Let’s continue we have to cross the water.” Merlin said.

They carefully approached the water, and had by now reached the edge of it. They paused as if afraid to go any further, both looking at one another for the lead. By the time Mordred was about to walk over it, the air in front of them went cold, and another figure came flying at them.

Merlin and Mordred ducked from it, as Mordred once again attempted to make contact with it. But he felt as if he was hitting only the air. Both had seen the figure yet once again it felt like there was nothing to make contact with. 

“Where is Dolein I thought he said he’d be around he help us.” Mordred whispered, under his breath. He felt Merlin’s hand on his arm, and he could sense his terror as well as feel his own. They didn’t know where to look at next, where the next creature would come from. They were not to be disappointed for suddenly a screech sounded over head. Once again the creature that had earlier knocked them both out; came flying at them, black and relentless.

Just as Mordred was beginning to think they would both get laid low again, a counter noise came from behind them. Mordred looked and saw Dolein with his staff held high chanting a spell and pointing it at the creature. In a flash it they watched as the bird came crashing down into some trees, causing branches to fly in all directions.

“Come on quickly. The spirits will be back soon, cross the water while you can.” Dolein urged, pointing ahead of him. 

Mordred and Merlin didn’t argue they both jumped the water, running past Dolein, who still had his staff raised to the heavens. 

“You still have a little walk to go on before you get to the monastery. Take care Galvan is there already, he is dangerous. You must both concentrate your power and make sure he is away from the Alter.” Dolein said.

“Thank you for your help.” Merlin replied, “We would not have made it passed without you.”

“Just bring the people back home Emrys, and my mission will have been done.”

Mordred nodded, and then ran after Merlin. He wondered how far they would have to go before they reached the monastery. Now he wished he had managed to go further the first time, but there was little time for too much regret. He followed Merlin down the path his senses all on the task ahead of them. 

As Mordred looked up in the sky the moon was almost over the monastery that they could now see in the distance. He just hoped that they would arrive on time, for any minute it would be ideal conditions for Galvan and his companions to do the ceremony. He increased his speed running past Merlin determined that he would get there before it was too late.

 

The sorcerer Galvan looked at his two colleagues and nodded at them to take their place. He closed his eyes a feeling of elation filling his mind. For so long he had dreamt of this moment, ever since he was a young boy. In the next ten minutes he could be the mightiest sorcerer in the Five Kingdoms. The Kings and leaders would bow to his name, begging for mercy. He would grant them nothing, for it would be his time now, to take over. His magic would dominate the landscape; the whole world would bend to his will.

He allowed himself a few minutes to revel in the moment. He thought about all of his contemporises who had sneered at his ambition. They had claimed that he would never climb above his average capability. But now he was about to prove them wrong in the most devastating and dramatic way. When the spell had been performed then Galvan, would be the name on everyone’s lips. He opened his eyes a look of sheer determination poured out, causing the young girl in the corner of the room to move back further.

Seeing her he beckoned her to come over to him. He watched the fear in every step that she took, enjoying the effect of control he had.

“Come on girl, we need to get on bring me the potion now!” Galvan watched, as she broke into a half-hearted run over to the table. As she walked over to him he snatched the water from her.

“Go and keep an eye of the others, and don’t say a word to them.” He commanded. He watched her disappear out and could hear her footsteps running down the hall. “You two, you know what to do.”  
Satisfied he poured the potion into the sacred vessel, and waiting for his men to begin the spell.

Merlin and Mordred had reached the monastery and could see an opening. Merlin pointed it out to Mordred and they crept over towards it. It was only a very narrow opening barely as wide as either of the two men. Merlin had to breathe in and push his way through it. He waited as Mordred did the same, pulling it from inside to assist his colleague. Once in they could see they were in an empty room. Parts of the windows had broken, and they could feel the breeze still blowing around them, as took a look around. 

Seeing the door in the corner Merlin motioned for Mordred to follow him over to it. They crept moving onto their toes, reaching the door they poked their heads through it. A long Hall way came into their view. The size of the Hall surprised Merlin; everything seemed on a much bigger scale, than when they’d been on the outside looking in. For a second he struggled to decide what to do, they needed to find Galvan first, but which way he wondered desperately.

A sudden noise from down the corridor told them. Merlin did not need to look at Mordred to know the ceremony had just begun. They ran down the Hall way following the voices. As Merlin ran he almost tripped over, he felt Mordred’s hand on his arm, and nodded a thank you.

It was seconds before they came across the room that Galvan and his men occupied. Merlin held Mordred back while he checked where they all were. Up ahead he could see Galvan with something in his hand, he was yards away from the beautiful Alter that dominated the room. Merlin saw that his two companions were quite near, and he could feel Mordred edging towards them. He pulled his arm and forced him against the wall outside.

“We must think this through first.” Merlin whispered, sensing the desperation of Mordred. “You cannot take on two men.”

“You forget I have magic.” Mordred whispered back. “I can use that on one and deal with the other.”

“No we do this together.” Merlin argued. “If you go in first as quietly as you can, and get as close to them as you can. There is another opening over there.” Merlin pointed, at a hole along the wall. “I will position myself so that we are on either side of them. Then we can both deal with them together.”

Mordred paused for a second. “All right, keep in contact with me telepathically so we can move in at the same time. It won’t take long for the chant to begin, so we have very little time.”

Merlin nodded, and made his way down the corridor until he came to the opening. There was a chair outside it blocking the hole. He gingerly moved it away taking care he didn’t create a shadow across the wall. He crept back, taking a deep breath. The sound of the spell was still ongoing but Merlin knew before long the chant would begin, and then there would be no going back.

“Okay Mordred. I am moving in.” Merlin whispered. He began to creep in knowing he had the advantage of the men having their backs turned to him. He continued to creep, looking up and checking at Mordred’s progress. So far, so good. He eased his way further forward holding his breath, not daring to make a sound.

For a second he thought they would get away with it, but one of the men noticed Mordred’s shadow and he stopped. His other colleague had turned beside him wondering why and seeing the young Knight had thrown his head back. Merlin realized the man possessed magic, gathering his own magic he let out his hands and sent a beacon of light which knocked the man off his feet. His head made a sickening noise as it hit the ground.

Mordred was fighting away with the other man, who was beginning to chant, as he attempted to defend himself. Merlin prepared to attack the man keeping a desperate eye on what Galvan was doing. The other sorcerer was looking over to where the commotion was coming from. Merlin was in two minds. Should he leave Mordred to deal with the man and go and confront Galvan or help Mordred and then they could both deal with the sorcerer together.

In the second that it took for him to think a bolt of light came crashing over towards them and Merlin fell down to the ground clutching his head. He could hear the fighting continuing behind him, but the only thing he suddenly saw was the figure of Galvan moving towards him, his hands up and his eyes vengeful and angry.

To Be Continued.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and Mordred realise they are taking on an extreme magical force. As the two of them struggle to overcome the powerful sorcerer, Mordred realises that there is one person who can help them to overcome their terrifying challenge.

Notes: First off an apology for such a long wait between chapters 8 and 9. Sometimes when you write you just face big problems, that you cannot see an answer too. It may be writer’s block, or a problem with the plot, or just plain real life getting in the way and interrupting the flow of what you are creating. In my case it was maybe a bit of all three, but at last I have got there. I thank everyone for their patience and I hope they enjoy this chapter, as it is rather pivotal to the story. I hope the wait has not ruined people’s interest, and I would welcome feedback as this has been such a huge task to complete. Thank you. 

 

As Merlin struggled to regain his senses, he was suddenly aware of his mind beginning to wander. It was a strange feeling, he could feel Galvan coming closer to him, and yet he seemed as though he was in a different place somehow. For a second he wondered just what was going on. Then he realized Galvan was almost upon him.

For the first time Merlin got a good look at him; he would have found it difficult to describe Galvan to anyone. He had quite a nondescript face, his hair was a sandy colour, but it was his eyes which immediately caught attention. They were bright blue, but there was something else about them. As he struggled to get up Merlin looked at Galvan again, and once again the sorcerer’s eyes pierced into Merlin’s. It made the warlock feel almost faint, but he regained his composure to stand and face his foe.

Merlin could sense that Mordred was beginning to win his battle with Galvan’s assistant, and decided that he needed to stall the sorcerer until Mordred had finished the fight off, and then they would have an advantage. He stood tall ready to face Galvan; he was determined to show no fear. Suddenly Galvan spoke, drawing short before Merlin, an arrogant smile on his face. His voice swarmed over Merlin; a feeling of intense contempt entered Merlin’s features.

“So Emrys you came after all.” Galvan smiled. “I had hoped you would arrive and we could meet.”

For a moment Merlin was genuinely puzzled. What did he mean he wondered, he had hoped that he’d come. He dismissed it reckoning that Galvan was just playing games with him. 

“I don’t think so Galvan.” Merlin replied, contemptuously. “You cannot fool me.”

Galvan laughed, “It was written in the stars that you would come. After all you are the only person who can stop me, are you not?”

Merlin ignored the question and stared at him in defiance. He heard a triumphant shout as Mordred finally finished the man off. Merlin waited as Mordred joined him. 

“It seems you are outnumbered now Galvan.” Merlin observed, looking him straight in the face. 

“Release the people at once.” Mordred said, taking a step towards Galvan.

“Mordred, Mordred, what on earth is the hurry?” Galvan replied, a smile still playing on his lips. 

“Here we are 3 great sorcerer’s should we not spend some time in contemplation of the world we inhibit? “A world.” Galvan continued, “Where the greatest sorcerer living protects a man who will not allow magic into his Kingdom. The mighty Emrys sits by his side and watches his fellow sorcerers suffer.”

“Arthur will allow magic eventually. It is people like you who are the biggest danger to magic never becoming law Galvan. It is you with your hatred and your twisted vengeance; imprisoning innocent people while you play your vile games.” Merlin said, making sure he never lost eye contact with Galvan.

“There is nothing vile about magic becoming the dominant force in the land again. Just as it was in the days of our father’s before us. Your father was a dragonlord was he not? How would he feel if he knew you were serving Uther Pendragon’s wretched boy?”

“My father is not your concern.” Merlin said, the sentence coming out in a low and menacing tone.

“What do you think Mordred?” Galvan smiled, walking over to him. “How do you feel about serving a traitor to our kind?”

“Arthur is a good man, more than you anyway; Now do I have to repeat my demand?” Mordred asked. “Release the people and release them now.”

“And which people may that be?” Galvan asked, regarding both of them thoughtfully. 

“You know damned well. The people who disappeared I met one a girl.” Mordred insisted, his tone getting more impatient.

“Oh yes I think her name was Nina, was it not.” Galvan asked. “We’ll ask her shall we?”

Merlin and Mordred looked at one another, wondering what was about to happen now. 

“Nina come and join us.” Galvan shouted, his voice echoing around their ears.

Merlin noticed the shadow first, and then the girl came into view. She was dressed in a green cloak, which shuffled along the floor. The girl was slight and as pale as Merlin had ever seen. She came over standing by Galvan.

“Yes my master?” she asked, looking at him but ignoring Merlin and Mordred.

“Where is everyone being held Nina?” Mordred asked, his voice gentle and concerned.

Nina turned into Mordred’s direction though avoiding visual contact with him. “People? What people?” she asked, dully.

“Nina surely you remember me, we met when I was on the other side of the water; you asked me to rescue you and the others.”

“I have never seen you before sir.” Nina replied, briefly staring at him.

“Nina please think; we can help you but please remember. This man will only do you and the others harm.” Mordred said, a bit of desperation entering his voice.  


“There are no others.” Nina replied, her voice light and almost disappearing into the air.  


“What sort of trickery is this?” Mordred said, impatience in his voice as he turned a glare onto Galvan.  


“Mordred please-“ Merlin said, quietly. Merlin could sense the younger man’s desperation, but there was one thing that occurred to him. He was determined to try it out. He slowly approached Nina, stopping just before her. He looked into her face carefully, gently trying to persuade her to look at him properly.  


“My name is Merlin, Nina. Tell me where do you come from?” Merlin asked, in a gentle and considerate voice. 

She briefly looked his way, and in that second it confirmed to Merlin his fears. She was being held by magic, it was the reason she had refused to be open with Mordred. Her eyes looked vacant as if staring into a void; Merlin knew that the spell would be a strong one. It was just one more complication that he and Mordred faced in this quest; he decided to let Mordred know his suspicion.

“How long do you think you can keep Nina a prisoner like this?” Merlin snarled, an intense anger in his eyes. “You are a coward Galvan keeping people slaves to your ambitions. Release her and allow these people to be free again.”

“They are no slaves, when the revolution comes they will be at the forefront of this glorious crusade. They will be the people who lead the vanguard, when we march into your precious Camelot and take your King and Queen. If you are respectful Emrys I may even let you watch as we take their heads off.” Galvan said, a hideous smile on his face.

Merlin could feel anger rise in him, as well as a cold fear. Suddenly he was devoid of ideas, he could sense Mordred’s rising impatience, and he feared the young man would do something rash, if he didn’t think of something quickly.

“You will never take over Camelot Galvan; your cause will fail.” Merlin asserted.

“Is that so Emrys?” Galvan replied, his hand taking out a piece of paper from his pocket, and folding it.

Merlin struggled to see what was on the paper, but he could see something. When he looked again he saw it was a symbol, but what of? Galvan noticed Merlin’s sudden interest and walked up to him showing him the symbol clearly. It looked to be a number of triangles all joined together, with ancient writing around them that Merlin could not translate.

“Mean anything to you does it Emrys?” Galvan asked his eye brows rising. “What about you Mordred?”

“It is the symbol of the Gederd.” Mordred replied, glaring at the sorcerer.

“Yes indeed the symbol of the Gederd.” Galvan turned his back and began to walk around. “There was a time when this mighty tribe ruled this land, a time when magic dominated the landscape. The High Priestesses ruled from the Isle of the Blessed, sending their messages on the wind. Everything that was important was created from this time gentlemen. Our magical ancestors invented the world we now take for granted. Until the day the arrogant King in Camelot dared to destroy our magical heritage.”

“This has nothing to do with Arthur, what his father did.” Merlin interrupted. 

“What has your King done since to right the wrongs of Uther’s reign?” Galvan shot back, anger blazing from his eyes. “Has he ever reached out to the magical community in Camelot? No he has not. I bet he does not even know about your powers, maybe I will tell him when I have taken over Camelot. How do you think he will react Emrys? I am sure he will be so impressed.”

Merlin tried not to show any fear as Galvan blazed on with his threat. The idea of Arthur being told about his magic was causing Merlin severe fear. He was simply not ready for Arthur to know yet and he knew timing would be everything. But he could not afford to show any kind of fear to Galvan. His head shot up.

“He won’t find out Galvan because you will not get near to Camelot.” Merlin promised. 

“Release the people you are holding.”

Mordred’s voice almost made Merlin jump. He had almost forgotten the young man was still with him. He looked over to him once more noticing the annoyance on the young man’s face. He could sense the impatience in Mordred’s features. He signalled over to him, to stay calm. But as he did so, Mordred caught hold of Merlin’s arm.

“The Alter!” Mordred said, with alarm.

A cold fear came over Merlin as he watched Galvan walking over and getting ever nearer to the Alter. He knew he must do something, reaching deep into his magic, he unleashed a spell, which he threw across the room, causing Galvan to stumble onto his knees. For a second Galvan stayed down on his hands and knees, but before Merlin had time to react again, the sorcerer threw a spell of his own, across the room, forcing Merlin and Mordred to duck.

Galvan than got up onto his feet, laughing as he did so. “Is that the best you can do Emrys?”

“Get away from the Alter, or I will have no choice other than to kill you.” Merlin demanded, his voice sounding extremely loud to him. 

“Kill me?” Galvan said, pausing before the steps, which led up to the magnificent magical Alter. “I would like to see you try. Tell me how does it feel to kill your own kind Emrys? How many of us have you already slaughtered, for your dreaded King?”

“The only people I have killed Galvan have been ones who have used magic for their own gain. They are the traitors to magic. For those who use magic to further their own ambitions, to those who persecute people who do not have magic. I will have no hesitation in destroying you if I have to.” Merlin said, keeping his voice low and menacing.

“We need to get him away from that Alter.” Mordred whispered to Merlin panic in his voice. 

“I know.” Merlin whispered back. “We need to distract him, first though.”

Mordred looked around and realized the girl was sheltering in the corner of the room, as if hiding away. Mordred motioned to Merlin and he took a quick look at her. “I have an idea.” Mordred whispered.

****************

Mordred went over to where Nina was standing putting his hand out to her; his eyes locked on hers, his manner as gentle as he could muster. “It is okay Nina; will you come over with me? We will go slowly, as slowly as you need too.”

The girl regarded him for a moment as if trying to make her mind up. As Mordred looked at her, he could not entirely read the emotions on her face, if there were any there at all. She seemed totally devoid of anything, other than fear as she continued to stare at him. Mordred blanked out Merlin and Galvan’s voices in the background, concentrating only on Nina.

“We passed through a pretty little village on our way to Landez. It was only small, with a lovely forest on the outskirts; it had a waterfall not so far away. You could hear the sound of the water from what felt like miles away. I remember we stopped and rested the horses for a while; it was such a peaceful little place. I think they called it Sanderneare.” Mordred carefully touched one of her hands, realizing as he did so that the girl was thinking, a faraway look in her eyes.

“Sanderneare.” She repeated, softly. “Did you see the big pear tree on the edge of the forest?” 

“Yes I remember.” Mordred smiled, “It was huge with beautiful white flowers on it. No pears though”

“I will never see it again.” She replied sadly, attempting to slip her hand out of his.

“You will if you trust us Nina. We can help you we can take you home again, but you must trust us.”

Nina looked over to where Merlin was moving over towards Galvan. She appeared to be considering his appeal; for a moment Mordred thought she would agree, but a sudden fear took over her features.

“No I cannot. You do not understand how powerful he can be, he will kill you both.” She said, again trying to pull away from Mordred.

“Nina I am going to tell you something, because I think you deserve to know the truth. Merlin and I have been given an old ancient spell. Together we have been given the power to overcome Galvan but we need your help as well. I know it’s asking a lot, but I promise we will take you and the others home. Please consider this we cannot do this without you.”

Suddenly Galvan’s voice echoed across the room.

“Nina come over here girl.”

Mordred pleaded with Nina, as she turned to go, after a few seconds of looking at him, she nodded. “What do you want me to do?” 

“We need you to distract him just for a second, so that we can take him by surprise.” Mordred whispered, letting her go as he did.

“I will see what I can do.” Nina said, then put her head down as she walked passed Merlin over to where Galvan now stood, by the Alter.

“Get me the vial girl, the time has come.” Galvan said, his tone aggressive.

Mordred stood next to Merlin.

“Well?” Merlin asked, his eyes not leaving Galvan’s.

“She is going to distract him, we can then get between him and the Alter. He needs to be standing at the Alter to do the spell, as long as we separate him from that, we can do what we have too.”

Merlin nodded, “Prepare yourself then Mordred.”

Mordred nodded in reply, like Merlin he was intently staring at Galvan and watching as the girl slowly moved towards him with the vial in her hands.

“This is holy water, water from the Isle of the Blessed, the most potent and powerful source. Once blessed by the moon there will be nothing you can do to stop my march to Camelot. Then my revenge against Arthur Pendragon will begin. Maybe you would like to watch me Emrys, I will let you stand right next to me.”

Merlin didn’t answer; his nerves were suddenly tied up deep in his chest, he felt so tense he could barely breathe. He tried to concentrate on what he had to do, while taking a little look at Nina, who continued a slow walk over to where Galvan stood. He hoped that Nina would find the courage to help, and he knew it was asking a lot from a frightened young girl, but he had met many a brave soul who had performed above and beyond the call of duty when needed to.

She was passing Merlin and Mordred with the vial high in her hand, Merlin noticed Galvan was preparing himself for his ceremony and for a second he seemed in another world. As Nina finally passed Merlin she nodded brieftly at him, and Merlin knew she would come good.

Galvan had his head down when Nina approached him and she paused standing a little way from him, then in a movement so quick Merlin and Mordred almost missed it,she threw the water from the vial at the sorcerer’s face.

“What have you done you stupid child!” Galvan shouted. At first he was angry his voice shouting, his arms waving around, but suddenly his hands went to his eyes, as if sheltering them from a bright light. “My eyes, you’ve blinded me.”

Merlin and Mordred needed no second invitation running over to where Galvan staggered around like a wounded animal. Mordred reached him first, and just as he made to put his hand out towards Galvan the sorcerer shouted out a spell, and Mordred found himself flying through the air. He landed with a big bang against the wall, his senses feeling suddenly void. He struggled to get up, but there were stars before his eyes, and he had to give up.

“Don’t come anywhere nearer Emrys, I can sense you and I will deal the same with you.” Galvan threatened.

“Don’t be stupid Galvan it’s over, you know it is.” Merlin began walking over to where the sorcerer was leaning on a table.

“I have not come this far to give up now on my ambition I can assure.” Galvan said, looking up for the first time.

Merlin could tell that Galvan was still having trouble seeing, so he continued to walk towards the injured sorcerer, making sure he had his own back to the Alter. “Ambition?” Merlin said, staring hard at the man. “You don’t have any ambition, it is nothing but hate and it will only lead to you getting destroyed in the end. Ambition is about building a world where everyone can thrive. A world where both those with magic and without learn to tolerate and live together for the best of humanity. That is the world that I am trying to build with Arthur. I know in the end he will listen and learn to accept magic, but only if we show patience.”

“How many more years do we wait, how many more have to die?” Galvan shouted, getting up to face Merlin, nose to nose. “I have watched almost my whole family be slaughtered in the name of the Pendragons, and yet you want me to trust him, why should I?”

“Because we don’t have a choice, it is do it this way or nothing will ever change, and magic will always be banned. I don’t want that any more than you.” Merlin remarked, seeing a movement he noticed Nina was helping Mordred to his feet. The younger sorcerer seemed a lot steadier so Merlin relaxed, suddenly coming to a decision. “I know those with magic have suffered, as my own father did. But so have those without magic, they too have suffered at some sorcerer’s cruelties down the ages. This is a war with no winners Galvan you must know that by now. You said at the beginning that I have betrayed my kind by being at Arthur’s side. But he is a great man, and I know in time that he will come to accept that magic has its place in Camelot. But that will only happen if we all work together for the same thing peace and understanding. I am a man of pity I will give you a chance to repent your sins, if you want to be a part of this world. But I warn you if you turn me down then I will finish this job, and it will cost you everything.”

“Repent my sins?” Galvan laughed, “I have done nothing wrong I will finish you off.”

In reply Merlin merely smiled, a cold smile. He had Mordred by his side now and he didn’t even need to look at the younger man to know that he was ready. With the Alter at their backs and their faces on Galvan, a momentous magical force began to fill around them. A sudden strong wind began to blow around the room, knocking things off tables, filling the room with a numb like coldness, as if winter had arrived in the minute. Merlin and Mordred slowly moved towards Galvan their eyes orange and glowing, forcing the other sorcerer further and further back. By now he was stumbling over things that had fallen on the floor. As he struggled to keep on his feet so the voices began to entangle in his mind. The words seemed to overtake his conciseness blocking all other thoughts out.

In an effort to stop the words and the spell from gaining more strength Galvan put his hands onto his ears, and started to chant a spell his father had taught him. But the more he shouted the more the words tumbled about in his mind, and the louder and stronger the voices of Merlin and Mordred became. He roared out grabbing a goblet lying on the floor, he threw it in their direction but the goblet merely bounced off them and back at him, glancing him on the head, forcing another cry from him. 

“Nina, Nina help me.” Galvan shouted, but there was no sound from Nina, or movement either, he now knew he was truly on his own. But he would not go down without a fight, and with all his strength he threw out a spell which produced a fireball. He prepared to throw it at the two sorcerers, but before he could stop it, it had blown out as if someone had thrown water over it. All he could do was stare as his magic his last ally had appeared to desert him. All of a sudden he felt so cold. Like he was an old man at the end of his days, he could sense his strength was ebbing from him. He closed his eyes wishing for it all to be over, for a second an image of his father came into his mind. “I want you to promise me my boy you will never stop trying to bring magic back to the land.” He felt tears in his eyes for a few seconds as he relived the promise he gave to his dying father. He had done everything he could, he knew that now. 

By the time he felt the stabbing pain in his side, he was already accepting of his fate. He staggered on to the floor, clutching his side. From feeling cold the floor seemed so hot as if his soul was burning from his body. He could sense his end was near he cursed the two sorcerer’s who had brought him to this state. They would never understand the pain of people like Galvan. He almost pitied them, they would never get their pretty brave world, the Pendragons would always be the Pendragons, just like his father had always said.

For one last second he opened his eyes seeing Merlin standing above him, looking down a look on his face he could not read. Not that he cared he had only one thing to say to him.

“You are a traitor to your kind may you rot in a hell of your own making Emrys.” He said. Merlin’s eyes regarded him coldly for a few more seconds, then turned orange once more as a quick and ruthless movement from his hand finally finished off Galvan for good. 

 

For a second there was a silence in the room, and all Merlin could do was stare at the body of the man that had been his biggest rival. He felt little pity for Galvan now, against his better judgement he had given the man a chance to repent, he had not taken it. Now he would be in a place that would judge him far harsher than in the present one. In a way he hoped he would find a kind of peace, but he had a feeling Galvan would always be a restless spirit, like so many of his kind. The years had been cruel for some of those with magic, but they had let it blind them to what was reasonable and just. Merlin sighed, wondering if the world he was attempting to create would ever come to fruition. His unhappy thoughts were interrupted by a hand on his shoulder, he had almost forgotten about Mordred.

“We did it.” Mordred said, his voice stunned and so young sounding.

“Yes we did, well done Mordred.” Merlin smiled resting his hand on the young man’s shoulder, and letting a smile play on his face.

“Is he really dead?” 

The voice took both Merlin and Mordred by surprise and they both turned around to see Nina walking her way over to them. She had been sheltering under a table as she watched the confrontation between the three sorcerers’s awed and frightened at the same time. But as Merlin watched her she seemed suddenly more alive, for the first time colour had come to her face.

“Nina thanks for your assistance.” Merlin said, putting his hands on her shoulders. “What you did was really brave, and we would not have managed this without you. I hope you were not too scared?”

“I cannot believe he is dead, this means I can go home me and the others.” Nina suddenly smiled, making both Merlin and Mordred smile in return.

“Yes I promise you we will take you all home.” Mordred said, for the first time feeling quite emotional and proud. 

To be continued.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the aftermath of the battle, and Merlin and Mordred discover their quest is still not over. Somehow they have to guide the survivors home, and before that they still don't know if they have managed to kill off the entirement enchantment on the surrounding area. As they leave they realise more than ever they on in a race against time.

As Nina led Merlin and Mordred down the corridor, Mordred began to suddenly feel jaded. He closed his eyes for a second letting his magical senses, lead him along. All he wanted now was bed. He felt as if he could sleep for a week and more. He wondered if Merlin was feeling the same. 

From the moment that Galvan had met his end, Merlin had suddenly taken control. He sensed his colleague wanted to get out of the monastery as quickly as possible. He couldn’t blame him, but they still had no idea how many people Galvan still had. Nina had not given them a number, and in truth she still seemed stunned by what she had seen.

She looked back at them as they came to the end of the corridor, and pointed at a door. 

“They are in here. I will go in first and make sure they are calm.” Nina smiled, “I am not sure if they will be able to believe me.”

“Okay we will wait by the door.” Merlin agreed, rubbing his hand as he watched her go through it.

“She didn’t say how many people were there, we only have two horses.” Mordred pointed out. 

“I am sure we will manage Mordred; when you consider what we have just achieved.” Merlin said, a smile suddenly lighting his face.

Mordred noticed that he seemed extremely relaxed, the complete opposite to how Mordred felt. The monastery made the young Druid nervous; say nothing of the journey back. Would the magic that had held the people, be broken or would they have to deal with that as well, he wondered. Also would there still be the bad spirits hanging around, or had killing Galvan solved the problems? Suddenly Mordred felt like they were almost beginning again.

His thoughts were broken by Nina appearing again and this time she was not alone. As she came through the door, six people followed her, all girls clothed in dark cloaks and all of them looking as pale as Nina had seemed when Mordred first saw her. The girls looked nervously at the two sorcerers. Mordred knew instinctively that some people were still missing or more likely had not made it. 

“There is a girl who is badly ill. I am wondering if you can take a look at her?” Nina asked, pointing to the room she’d just left.

“I will have a look at her.” Merlin agreed, “Nina take those who are well enough and go with Mordred and wait by the hall, I will join you as soon as I can.”

Mordred nodded, and watched as Merlin entered the room. One by one the girls appeared nervously looking about them.

“Why don’t you tell me what your names are?” Mordred asked, trying to relax everyone.

Suddenly they all started shouting their names out to him all at once, taking him by surprise. He laughed, “Maybe one at a time?” he suggested, smiling.

Nina took over, pointing to each person and introducing them to Mordred. Two of the girls were sisters and came from the same village that Nina came from. As Mordred chatted with them he wondered what their experiences had been. He found the further they walked from the room the more eager they seemed to be to talk to him. The two sisters Della and Emily in particular seemed talkative and it was obvious they looked up to Nina. Mordred had guessed that she had looked after them, coming from the same place. 

As he continued leading them down the corridor Mordred remembered the past conversation he’d had with Elsie. He suddenly realised that Sian had not been mentioned by Nina. A cold feeling of them being too late began to enter his mind. But he decided he needed to know the truth one way or another. If he could at least tell Elsie of the fate of her daughter, it would better than nothing.

“Nina. Have you heard of a girl called Sian?” Mordred asked, fearing what he would hear.

“Yes. Your friend is with her now. It is Sian who is ill. I did my best to treat her but they gave us no potions to treat people with. So many died and there was nothing I could do.” Nina looked down.

“Nina I am sure you did everything you could. I am sure Merlin will be able to help her.” Mordred assured her, his heart beating fast. Maybe they would get a happy ending for Elsie yet. 

When they got to the end of the corridor, Mordred suggested they all sit down, which they did. He watched as they sat together in a circle their voices going quiet and respectful.

“Galvan never let us all out like this.” Nina said, sitting down next to Mordred.

“So what happened?” Mordred asked.

“His assistants would allow just two of us together to go out, always with one of them present.”

“Did anyone ever try and escape.”

“We could not get over the stream the spell held us. He was always threatening us about what would happen if any of us tried to escape. One girl tried to, I will never forget. This flying creature came out of nowhere and just devoured her. There was nothing left of her.” She shivered. 

“It is okay.” Mordred said, putting his hand on her shoulder. He shuddered as he remember the huge black creature that attacked Merlin and him before, it hardly bared thinking about what it would do to a mere girl.

“How will you take us back?” Nina asked, after a pause.

“We have two horses, but we’ll have to go on a little walk first.” Mordred explained, wondering how Merlin was getting on. 

“Will we be able to get back over the stream do you think?” Nina asked. Mordred was wondering the same thing.

“When a spell is broken it usually destroys any magic that is around, so hopefully it has also destroyed the masking spell that was stopping you from leaving.” Mordred explained. “Although we will only know for sure, when we try and leave.”

Nina nodded, and for the first time really smiled at him. He was lost for a second as to how pretty she was when she smiled. It brought her whole face to life, and suddenly he saw the happy girl that she doubtless was before, all this had occurred.

It was then that Merlin came and joined them, carrying Sian in his arms. Mordred suddenly saw a young boy trailing behind him. “Hello there.” He said. “What’s your name then?”

“Nael.” The boy replied, solemnly. 

“I cannot treat her here, we need to get her back to the village and quickly.” Merlin said.

“Nina, can you get everyone together please?” Mordred asked.

“Yes of course.” Nina hurried away to the group huddled together.

Mordred watched her gather everyone around her. “Do you know if we can get over this stream?”

Merlin thought for a second. “That spell was very powerful I am hoping it will have stopped whatever spell was holding them here. But it would be best if you go first, and just see what happens. I know I’m asking you to take a big risk, and I’m sorry for that. But we don’t have any alternatives.”

“Yes of course, we need to be open to what might still be out there.” Mordred said, grimly preparing himself for what he knew would be a dangerous assignment.

“Yes, if we’re lucky we might find the death of Galvan has ended the enchantment on this place. Nina seems to be good at leading them all.” Merlin said, observing the girl getting everyone ready.

“Yes she seems as if she has all her wits about her despite everything. The two girls over there are called Della and Emily, they come from the same village as Nina. The others all come from Landez. What is the matter with her?” Mordred asked motioning at Sian, whom Merlin was still holding.

“She has the sweating sickness she needs herbs I do not have here. Nael is very close to her. There were two other boys taken they didn’t make it either.” Merlin explained. 

“According to Nina one girl tried to escape and she was killed by the creature which attacked us.” Mordred explained.

Merlin shook his head sadly. “Alas we were not here quick enough to save everyone; a fair few will not see their villages or families again.”

“But these people will. We’ll make sure of that.” Mordred said. “I’ll have a word with Nina first.”

Merlin nodded, looking at Sian he sighed, her skin was very sweaty he knew her temperature was increasing with every minute. He really hoped that they could get back to the village as quickly as possible or else she would be added to the list of victims. 

Merlin moved over to the door, as everyone followed him out into the early morning light. The first rays of sunlight began to shine through the trees around the old building. Merlin could also hear the first sounds of birdsong, further down into the forest. On any other day he would have taken a few minutes, to enjoy the scenes of nature coming to life around him. But today he knew every second would count. He could hear Sian’s shallow breath as he walked down the old path. 

“Can you remember where you left the horses Mordred?” Merlin asked.

“Yes the clearing was quite distinctive. Let me go over the steam on my own. That way we can see if there is any danger around.”

Merlin nodded his agreement, pleased that Mordred was ready to do anything he could.

“We won’t know if all the magic is broken until you step over the water, make sure you have your sword ready, just in case.” Merlin advised.

Nina caught up with them, holding Nael’s hand. “It seems so strange to be suddenly allowed to walk down this path.”

“Well you can get used to this now that you are free.” Mordred smiled.

“Thanks to you two. We were beginning to give up hope that you would ever come.” Nina smiled back.

“I am only sorry you had to wait this long.” Merlin said quietly.

They had come to the end of the winding path and into a new patch of forest. Ahead of them Mordred could see the stream. He tensed as he saw the water, which was still and had bits of light in it from the sunshine.

“Nina gather everyone together. I will go over the stream by myself. We need to see if the magic has disappeared or if it still exists in some form. If the rest of you stay with Merlin and warn me if anything untoward happens.” 

Nina nodded. “Please be careful.”

Mordred smiled. “I will be fine.”

Mordred looked over at Merlin, his nerves starting to show. He knew this was the pivotal moment of the whole quest. After taking a couple of seconds to calm himself Mordred pulled his sword out, and briskly moved over to the stream. Taking the precaution of checking the sky he moved his feet, feeling the water gently wet his boots. Sensing nothing untoward his relaxed slightly and jumped over the remaining water. Once on dry land he checked all around him, everything seemed calm. Just as he prepared to encourage the others to follow, he heard a scream from Nina.

“Mordred watch out.” She screamed, pointing to the sky.

The first thing Mordred noticed was suddenly how dark everything around him had become. He could hear the creature, recognising the sound its huge wings made. He held his sword waiting for the creature to start its attack. There was a moment where it almost seemed stock still in the air, but before long it came towards him, at terrifying speed.

Mordred tried to block out the fear he felt and took a big swipe at it, managing to briefly catch it with the edge of his sword. It gave out a high pierced scream, so Mordred knew he’d made a mark on it. He turned around ready and waiting for the next attack. This time there was no pause, and it came straight at him, the speed of attack almost knocking Mordred off his feet. This time he failed to make any contact.

Mordred could sense the eerie dark magic he had felt the first time, he had come across the stream. The creature was still again as if regarding Mordred. He met its black eyes, matching the stare with a determination and courage he barely felt. Suddenly it came at him once again, the speed increasing the lower it got. Mordred managed to aim a better contact at it, but as he did so one of the creature’s talons caught his face. He could feel a trickle of blood running down his face, and heard Nina crying out in alarm.

“I’m okay.” He shouted out to them, staggering a bit as the impact of the moment caught up with him. He felt a sudden tiredness overcome his manner, as if his body wanted to keel over. But he straightened up determined to face the next onslaught. He didn’t have to wait long. A wail came out of the sky, and the winged beast flew at him once again. 

Mordred stood up straight sword at the ready. As the creature came and aimed for him, he noticed it change direction slightly. He wondered what it was up to, then realised it had been hit by a heavy stone, thrown by Nina. As it came by him Mordred sensed the thing was struggling, and this time managed to get a real blow into the creature’s back. It squealed out loud, almost deafening him. Mordred turned around following its descent. As he watched it fall, he realised it was near its death. Mordred ran over to it, aware of Merlin shouting for him to be careful.

The creature had hit the ground and was lying there as if winded. Mordred approached it carefully, his sword out in front of him. It’s eyes suddenly opened and looked Mordred’s way, the young sorcerer continued to inch nearer. When he was a couple of feet away, he threw his sword into the creature’s stomach. He covered his ears as he heard its death throes and it screamed out for the last time. Within a couple of minutes the creature lay still, Mordred carefully regained his sword from the creature’s body.

All of a sudden he was aware of the light that seemed to come from nowhere. He noticed birds singing, and the stream gurgling away. He turned around wearily moving back towards the stream a tired smile on his face. 

“I think everything is normal now. I suggest everyone comes over one at a time. You come first Nina.” Mordred suggested.

He watched as she nervously entered the stream he grabbed her hand pulling her over. He breathed in with relief as she safely made it. Then one by one they made their way over the water, until only Merlin and Sian was on the other side.

“Why don’t you all have a sit down over there.” Mordred pointed to a patch of grass and watched as Nina led the party over to it. 

Merlin jumped over to join them, Sian still in his arms. Mordred smiled at him, relieved that their magical journey appeared to be ending in success. He took Sian from Merlin and walked her over to where the others were waiting. He put her down gently, and moved away to join Merlin who was scouring the forest up ahead.

“You can definitely remember where the horses are?” Merlin asked.

“Yes I can. I suggest I go now and retrieve them.” Mordred suggested. “We need to make haste if we are to save Sian.”

“Yes.” Merlin agreed. “Mordred that was very brave what you did before. Well done.”

Mordred smiled at the older sorcerer. “We both did our duty, now let’s make sure we finish the quest successfully.”

Mordred went over to where they were waiting for him, a new confidence taking over his manner. He smiled at them as he approached them. 

“I am going over to get the horses. I suggest you stay here with Merlin, he may need some help looking after Sian. Is everyone okay?”

The girls nodded, with Nael giving Mordred a shy smile. He knew the journey still was not quite over, and wouldn’t be until he had returned them, to their families.

“Mordred you are hurt.” Nina said, gently dabbing at the blood on his face. “It was very brave facing the creature like that.”

“I should say thank you without your intervention I may have died.” Mordred admitted.

“That’s okay I was so angry when I saw the creature again it took me back to the day it killed Angella.”

“She was the girl who was attacked?” Mordred enquired.

“Yes she was like a sister to me.” Nina said sadly. “Now I will have to tell her family about her death.”

“It wasn’t your fault and I am sure they won’t be angry with you.” Mordred assured her. “I must go, can I ask you look after everyone here once again? 

“Yes of course. I will also help Merlin look after Sian.” Nina said.

“Thanks. I won’t be long, you will soon be with your family once again.” Mordred said, waving as he walked away.

Mordred returned to Merlin who had laid Sian on the floor with his jacket over the top of her. Even now Mordred could hear how shallow her breath was. He knew he needed to find the horses and quickly.

“I’ll leave right away. Is there anything you want me to look out for, which may help her?” He enquired, hoping Merlin could suggest something, anything.

“What she needs most in the potion, but we need to get back so that I can make it. If we can get her back safely I think she has a chance. But time is the essence.” Merlin replied.

“Okay. I’ll be as quick as I can.” Mordred said.

Merlin watched Mordred’s form disappear down the path, and prayed that the young sorcerer, could actually remember where he’d left the horses. He knew time would make the biggest difference now. He bent on to his knees getting a cloth out of his bag, and leaving it on the girl’s forehead. He lifted his head as a shadow came across his path.

“What are her chances?” Nina asked, taking hold of Sian’s clammy hand.

“If I can get back I can make a potion which should be able to help her. But the longer we take, the more risk there is for the illness to become more serious. I’m not going to lie, she’s not in a good way.” Merlin replied. 

“You both saved us, I’m sure you can do the same for Sian.” Nina said. “Is there anything we can collect from the forest, which may help?”

Merlin looked around him, hoping something would jump out at him. A idea suddenly came into his mind. “Do you know what yarrow looks like?”

“Yes I do and I’m sure there is some feverfew around as well. I saw it one day when I was allowed outside.”

“That would be even better. Don’t get lost though.” Merlin said.

“I won’t I know this part of the forest well now.” Nina smiled.

He watched her leave pleased she could at least be some help to him. He made himself busy, rummaging through his bag, for more cloths and refilling his water skin from the stream. When he came back Nael was sat sadly by the lying girl. Merlin worried that the boy said very little, so decided to try and get him to communicate a bit more.

“Would you help me?” Merlin enquired, making eye contact.

The boy nodded.

“She is very hot if I put some water in this leaf, could I ask you to pat her forehead?” Merlin asked, giving the boy a fresh cloth.

He nodded once again, taking the cloth from Merlin.

Merlin carefully poured some water and put it by the boy. Merlin watched as the boy carefully dabbed at the girl’s forehead. He had an intense look of concentration on his face, as he lightly wiped her face.

“You are doing a really good job, well done Nael.” Merlin encouraged, taking a quick drink.

“Will she die?” the boy asked suddenly.

“Not if I can help it, I promise you that.” Merlin said. 

The girls came back and Merlin was delighted to see some Feverfew and yarrow placed down before him. At least he could give Sian all the natural help of the forest, maybe he reasoned this would give them a bit more time. She would not survive without the potion that Gaius had lovingly made. But Merlin knew that natural remedies too had their place, he was suddenly pleased that Gaius persuaded him to study it more intently. 

“Can I help?” Nina asked, sitting on the other side of Sian.

“I need you to get some yarrow, and water and mix it together. There is a little green bottle inside my bag. Once its mixed put a couple of drops into it from that. We need to make her drink this mixture. It may help us take control of the sweating a bit more.”

Merlin watched as Nina went to work, impressed with how determined she was with every action she took. She had certainly proved her mettle, and Merlin knew this would put her in good stead for whatever else life threw her way. 

“Here.” Nina said, handing him the bottle she had put the mixture into.

“Thanks. I need to sit her up, can you support her while I try to make her drink this?” Merlin asked.

“Yes of course.” Nina changed places and gently pulled Sian up against her. 

Merlin carefully poured the liquid into Sian’s mouth slowly, making sure she didn’t choke on it. He felt relieve as most of it slid down, before she briefly came too and coughed. He helped Nina sit her up more upright, and waited till the coughing subsided. Then they gently lay her down once more. He relaxed a bit, as he noticed she seemed a bit more peaceful. He knew she needed rest now, but most of all, they needed to get back to civilisation.

“Where did you learn all this?” Nina asked, a look of fascination on her face.

Merlin smiled. “From Gaius. The moment I came to Camelot he was there for me, and he taught me an awful lot, including herbal remedies. I have started to prepare some proper potions now, but it takes a lot of understanding. Sometimes I am not sure I can master it like he can. He is a very clever man.”

“Gaius is legendary in all the villages around us. You are very lucky to have him.” Nina remarked.

“Yes I am. Let’s hope his potion can be Sian’s savour.” 

Before she could answer, a voice interrupted them. Merlin looked up with relief as Mordred walked over with the two horses. 

“Great timing Mordred. We have just stabilised her, let’s get going. She now needs that potion. Nina can you gather everyone up.”

Merlin watched Nina move over to the other and took Mordred aside. “As she is more comfortable we can put her over one of the horses. The other horse can be used for the others, if any of them get tired.”

“Okay. We still have much of the day, with luck we will get to the village by evening. Let us hope we’re in time.” 

Within a few minutes the group was on its way back to Landez. 

To be continued.


End file.
